Alpha and Omega, the high school years
by Humphrey-is-the-best-4759
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first upload! It will be multi chapter and will get sexual in chapter two or three. Getting off to a slow start cause sometimes it's more interesting when you know a bit about the characters. Feel free to leave comments. The site won't let me upload chapter 2 so will try again soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Normal Pov**

Humphrey and his little sister, Janice, were walking to Jasper Highschool. Humphrey was a sophomore and Janice was a freshman. It wasn't a long walk, but long enough to where Humphrey could criticize her on how she, as a freshmen, would always talk with her friends in the middle of the halls, causing a huge wolf-trafficking jam.

"You know, it's ok to talk with your friends on the SIDES of the halls right?" Humphrey scolded.

"Of all things why are you pissed about THIS?" Janice replied.

"because I had to do an hour of detention cuz I was late to fucking chemistry because of you,"

As annoying as freshmen can be, sophomores are probably the worst because they always nag freshmen about everything. But the two continued arguing.

"That's great, go tell your girlfriend Candy, I'm sure she'll think you're a bad ass for getting detention."

"Shut up. We're not a thing anymore. It got too awkward it felt like I was dating a sibling"

Janice laughed, "Sure that's definetly what happened. I may be a freshman but I'm not so in the dark that I didn't know she went over to some random guy at "Great Forest" amusement park and started making out"

This angered Humphrey, "So what she's a slut anyways"

There was a moment of silence. They both knew Humphrey didn't care that Julia broke up with him because he had his eyes set on Kate anyways.

Humphreys POV

O my God my sisters annoying. Whatever, once we get to school I'll forget about it. I just have to Mooch, Salty, Shaky, and Danny. But I'm really looking forward to this year because my locker is right next to Kate's and I'm sure I'll get something going between the two of us. Hell, it's only second quarter and my sisters got a date to homecoming dance and I don't. Whatever, he'll find out she's dumb and dump her. At Jasper high, asking someone to homecoming is a big deal. You have to find some creative way to ask her like break dancing or doing some big gimmick publicly in front of half the school. Then you finish by asking if she'll go to homecoming With you. If she says no, the whole school laughs at you, and you look like a loser. But I wonder if Kate would really say no.

Anyways, gotta get to my locker. I heard someone call out,

"Yo Humphrey!" It was Shaky, with the rest of the guys.

"Dude, what's up?" we bumped knuckles and everything, then Kate past and started opening her locker. Mooch turned to me and said,

"Go get em' Humphrey"

I looked at him and smirked, "Watch the pro do his work"

I walker up to Kate and said, "What's up?"

She turned and said, "Oh, Hi Humphrey!"

Well, She's in a good mood I sucked in a deep breath,"So you wanna hang out after school today?"

"Well, sure! What time?"

I looked over my shoulder and smiled. Danny, Mooch, Salty, and Shaky gave me the thumbs up. "How about six?"

"Haha sounds great!" She said.

"Alright see ya then!" I said. I turned and walked over to the guys, who said "way to go bro"

But man Kate's laugh is so got. Just like her eyes and fur. I started getting all tingly as I headed to class.

**Hey guys hoped you liked chapter one. Chapter two will get better in terms of sex stuff. But it will start with Kate and Lilly's Pov and tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kate's Pov

I walked through the halls of Jasper high to get to my locker. My sister, Lilly, who is a Freshman (year 9), just walked down another hall to get to her locker. I waved to her, and she waved back. Flipping her hair over her left eye. Poor girl, I hope she gets some more self confidence in these next four years, because after highschool, she's on her own.

I continued to walk down the school's long, but narrow halls until I passed Humphrey and his group of friends who near his locker. I walked a bit more until I got to mine, which I opened and began taking a couple of books for class. I heard Humphrey's group get quite, and I saw a shadow on the locker next to mine. It was Humphrey's.

"Hi Kate!" He said, as his hands undid the lock on his locker without him even looking at it.

"Hi Humphrey!" I noticed he was a bit nervous, which was quite unusual.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school today?"

Wow! Humphrey just asked if I could hang out after school with him! I kin. Of liked him before, but was unsure whether to tell him because I wasn't sure what he thought of me. I looked into his eyes, which were really beautiful, just like his fur coloring. All though I had tons of emotions running through me, I knew I had to keep it cool.

"Sure! What time?" I asked.

"I was thinking 6:00?" Humphrey replied.

"Sounds great!" I said, and he and I started walking together. In silence.

I still can't believe I scored with Humphrey. He's so hot, and I know a couple of girls will be disappointed when they see we may have a thing going on. As I walked beside him, I hoped he would grab my paw, and I thought about grabbing his, but then I thought that it may be awkward. I wonder if he really likes me and thinks I'm cute. Maybe he's trying to get a head start with building a relationship with me, so when homecoming rolls around, he'll know I'll say yes. Guys do that sometimes before they ask a girl to homecoming, because it will give them a good idea on whether or not the girl will say yes or not. But then I arrived at my class and said I had to go, then he turned a smiled. Then something unexpected happened. He hugged me really close and before he let go whispered,

"Kate, you're the prettiest wolf I've ever met, and the nicest one too."

He then let go and smiled at me. We both blushed, but his face got a little more red than mine. I walked to my desk, thinking 'I should have hugged him back. I mean, it was a bit awkward, what he did, but it was really cute and I loved the feeling of his fur on mine.' I couldn't wait for class to be over, I couldn't stop thinking about him.

Lilly's Pov

Most people think I'm just shy and have low self esteem. But I'm really just quiet. For 15 years old, I'm a pretty big slut. But what they hell, I'm a wild animal. It's lunchtime, and instead of hanging out at the lunch tables like everyone else, I'm in a large bathroom stall with Janice and this guy. What's his name? I think it's Will, he's a kind of hot freshman. I mean, he's really hot, but he's got this huge scar on his chest, which is why most people only think he's kind of hot. Anyway, he's got a huge dick and that's all that matters. Janice and I are both high school sluts, but n. One knows except for the three it four guys we fuck. We've got sort of a black market sex thing going on. You only know about it if you're in on it.

I moved up to Will and will kissed for a good 30 seconds. Pushing our tongues in each others mouths, being careful not to bite each other. While Janice on the other hand, had already began sucking his dick, which was a good 9 1/2 inches. I could hear her slurping and sucking on it as Will grabbed my breasts. He pulled my shirt off as he broke away from the kiss. Then my bra. Janice stopped once he was hard and pulled her shirt and bra off too. Then I began to suck on his cock and Janice pulled of anything else she had on until she was nude. Then Will began to eat her out. She moaned in pleasure. Sucking in a deep breath and making slight squeals. As I sucked on Will's member harder, he began moaning into Janice's pussy. Then I felt his pre and stopped sucking.

"Not so fast," I said.

"You know where we want it". Janice added.

Will got on top of Janice and slowly penetrated her pussy. She got really wet and they both began moaning.

"Don't forget about me," I said.

With that I pulled of my panties and put my wet cunt over Janice's head. She began licking and sucking my pussy lips and clit. Oh yeah, did I mention, I'm bisexual. I mainly prefer guys, but when I need pleasure I don't mind if it's from a girl. I began moaning and we all began verbal ozone out pleasure. Then Will pulled Out.

"Your turn, slut" he said.

"Ooooooh, looks like I got a friend to play with," as my pussy started dripping wet, I told him to stick it in my ass and not to pull out. He obeyed and started to penetrate my as Janice stuck her pussy in my face. It was really wet, but tasted like Will's dick. I pushed my tongue deep in her cunt as Will pushed his dick all the way in my ass. Janice squealed really loudly, and shot tons of pussy juice in my face. About 5 ml of it, and it tasted great.

"Wow, that was a lot of squirt," I said.

She just nodded her head and blushed. Then we kissed each other as my ass continued to get pounded. I started to feel juices escaping from my cunt, and with a slight increase in Will's pace, I screamed as my legs began to buckle as I came everywhere. I mean EVERYWHERE. I thought Janice had a lot but I had enough to fill a small water bottle. Will caught me before I fell, and while he did that, he came in my ass. It was really warm and felt great. Will moaned with the joy of feeling relieved. He was able to pull out a couple minutes later, and him cum leaked out of my asshole. Janice was quick to catch some drops, but I kept some in there.

We all got our clothes back on, it was kind of cool knowing i was caring a part of Will with me through the rest of my class. I had biology next and all our teacher talks about is how his one hour lectures will someday make sense. But they are just boring as fuck. My Mind started trailing off. I could still feel Will's cum inside me, and it is great. I wish we could do that more often. Maybe just me and Will sometime. But fuck do I hate biology.

**Ok guys that's it for Chapter 2. It's a bit longer, but I think it turned out ok. Lily and Janice have a three way with Will, and Kate will go out with Humphrey in chapter 3. Thanks for everyone who has helped give some advice and support. Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys what's up?! Sorry it's been so long. Going through a rough time, but I am glad to be able to upload another chapter! I don't want to distract you too long so enjoy!**

Normal POV

Humphrey got out of his last period of the day, which was his American Literature class. He wasn't taking any AP or Honors classes, but he was taking a lot of classes. This year he had nine, which is the most you could possibly have. Most students only take six classes because they can't manage their homework. The reason Humphrey took so many classes was because he was in three music classes. He loved music. He played the drums, guitar, saxophone, and cello at a very high ability level. He also played oboe, piano, bass, and clarinet on the side. But his favorite instrument to play was the soprano saxophone. It had such a vocal quality, and he loved it. That's what he was off to now, before his date with Kate. He was in the schools marching band, and he knew it was nerdy but didn't care. None of the other students did either since he was also in a rock band with some of his friends. Anyway, Humphrey was section Captain, which meant he was in charge of every saxophone in the band. At the sophomore year (year 10), that was really good. His friend Nathan, (year 10 as well), who was the alto saxophone leader, helped him get through the practice without getting distracted by Thoughts about Kate. Humphrey let Nathan take over for that practice since he couldn't stop thinking about their night. It was going to be the best Friday of his life.

Humphreys POV

I got out of practice, and put instrument away, making sure to thank Nathan for his help today. Then I hurried home to get ready for Kate. I got home at five, which gave me plenty of time to get ready for the night. Come to think of it, I have no idea what I'm going to do with her tonight, probably sneak out of her house and go to a restaurant for dinner. Oh well, I'll ask what she wants to do first. I gotta straighten my hair first though, so I look my best. I went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me, making sure no one came in behind me. Then I began brushing my hair, combing the front of my hair to the right, covering my right eyebrow as it parted. I sprayed on some perfume and then got my car ready. It felt awesome it finally have my license, it's so awkward driving to someone else's house with your parents asking these dumb questions about your date.

Kate's POV

I can't wait! Only thirty minutes until Humphrey gets here! I'm not sure what we'll do, but I'm sure we'll figure something out. I went into the bathroom, and straightened my fur, then sprayed some nice scented fragrance on it so Humphrey would notice I always want to look my best for him. Wait...what am I thinking, this is just a hang out right? What am I getting so worked up about it's not like we have make out sesha every time we see each other. But he is really hot, and in all honesty it would be so bad to be with him right? I mean, neither of us are popular, not that we care, but we do seem like we have potential. Oh gosh! He should be here any minute! I better get out of here so I can clean up my room a bit first.

Humphrey's POV

I put my car in park after arriving at Kate's house. I knew how to get there because we were good friends when we were about 8 or 9. Anyway, I walked up to her door and my hand instinctively pressed the doorbell, which was very nicely decorated around the edges with an etching of metal vines weaving through each other. But then I realized I shouldn't have been so quick to press the bell. I immediately began running my fingers through my hair as if if look any better when I realized- OH SHIT! I forgot to bring something for her! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! What will she think? Will she not take me seriously? Oh god...wait... why am I freaking out? It's just a casual hangout right? Well in the case, maybe I'm a bit over dressed, I didn't think about tha-.

Normal POV

Humphrey didn't have time to finish his thoughts, because just then, the door opened to reveal a beautiful Alpha, the one he'd been waiting to see all da-.

"Hi Humphrey!" Eve said.

Uuugghhh Eeeww. Just Eeewww. Humphrey had mistakes Eve for Kate, which wasn't hard to do, since they looked fairly similar, but still. Humphreys cheeks turned red because of how he thought eve was hot, but he just grossed himself out.

"Hi Eve!" Humphrey replied. A lot of people misconcept Eve as someone who is cold blooded and is a pure killer, but Eve is really nice. She would never hurt anyone especially Humphrey, who she knew his parents before they died.

"Well come on in sweety!" She pulled him inside lightly and then Humphrey saw Kate, the wolf who is filled with beauty and is Humphrey's favorite wolf in the whole school. Her body was perfect, so slender, but muscular. She had the softest fur and percent muzzle. But Humphrey had to look away because he didn't really want to get hard not even 5 minutes into their date.

Janice's POV

"Oooohhhh, so good!" I screamed as a rubbed my clit. No one is home so I don't see a need to suppress my pleasure. I think it adds to the fun anyway. I began to slide my finger into my glistening pussy. My pussy lips getting a lot of pleasure as my whole paw began sliding in. My pussy lips are a beautiful pink, and unlike most wolves, not very wrinkled. My pussy tastes amazing too, like melted sugar that tastes a little like a raspberry that mated with a strawberry.

"Aaaahhhh!" I Screeched as my pussy began loosening it's grip on my paw, and I began fingering my ass. I pulled my paw out of myself and saw the gaping whole of my vagina, which was allowing me to see my cervix. I kept fingering my ass, remembering how WI'll came in Lilly's only a few hours before. Then I violently fisted my ass after pouring on some lube.

"Ahh yeah Will fuck me gooood" I said as I started rubbing my pussy again. I felt my climax approaching, and grabbed my vibrator and thrust it in my pussy. I began to feel waves of pleasure as juices squirted from my pussy opening, and flew all over my bed. I threw myself back lying on my bed as my g spot began throbbing. It felt amazing. I knew exactly how to make myself cum, and I feel bad for girls who don't. I wonder who the next person I fuck will be, probably Garth, or maybe Humphrey's friend Shaky, he's kinda cute and I've heard his stamina is incredible. I see him eying my crotch sometimes in the hall as he walks by, and I glide my tail over his about and snicker as I walk by. But, it might be weirded if Humphrey finds out. Oh well. I Always think about consequences after I have sex. Mainly because I'm a wolf and it's not uncommon behavior...speaking of Humphrey, I wonder what him and Kare are doing right now.

**A/N: Sorry to leave you guys hanging, but I don't want to let too much slip out at once. Ok, mainly (stressing the word mainly) because I don't want to let this story slip away and I want to make sure I know exactly how each character is going to behave and how the plot will play out. Also I appreciate any feedback given to me for this chapter or the story or both! Will upload again soon. Sorry for such a long wait, like I said, I'm going through some major turmoil right now, as I'm sure many of you may also be, and want to tell you guys to push through with any struggles because life always surprises us with good times when we least expect it. Again, new chapters to come. Looks like this story will be super long! Awesome, remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, changed my username but don't worry it's still me. I had my last name in my username and didn't want the wrong people (certain people I know) to read this stuff anyway, Hope you all enjoy!

Normal Pov

Humphrey stepped in Kate's large home, and Eve spoke to them a bit about how they need to stay in a respectively appropriate state of mind. In other words, don't have sex. They both nodded their heads up and down, both their cheeks were red. Kate then quickly pulled Humphrey to her room, which had a white door which smelled of fresh wood, meaning it had been recently replaced. This reminded Humphrey of how Kate's house burned down a while ago. Not the whole house, but a good part of it. No one was home when the fire started, and they had excellent insurance for everything, so Kate and her family lived in a large hotel room while their house was taken care of.

"So, what do you want to do?" Humphrey asked as they entered the room. Kate's room was fairly organized, there was nothing indicating it was messy, however, it was fairly cluttered. Trophies, medals, hats, pillows, lava lamps, and a good sized collection of speakers where all placed in different corners of the room. But somehow everything seemed neat, come to think of it, it was a lot like Humphrey's room minus the fact everything was pink, and if it wasn't pink it was black. Which was a bit odd...but oh well.

Humphreys Pov

"Humphrey. Humphrey!" Kate was waving her arms in front of me. "Are you ok?" She asked, a bit puzzled at why I seemed mesmerized. We then walked over to the edge of her bed and sat down.

"Oh sorry, I just was noticing how good your room looks,". I replied quickly, a bit embassies, "Uh, what's that smell?"

"Oh shoot, it's perfume did I spray too much?" Kate looked at me hoping for a positive response.

"Oh no, I really like it. Is it some kind of cotton candy fragrance?"

"Yes, it is actually, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess," I said, we both laughed. "So, how are you guys doing after the fire?"

"Oh we're ok. Lilly was a bit upset because she lost all her heavy metal albums and had to live in a hotel for quite some time. I didn't really like it either quite honestly, but now I've got a bigger room since the half bath wasn't able to be salvaged. So the contractor extended some walls and it was all ok."

"That's good, I mean, not that your house burned down, I meant that...Uh I meant...It's uhh..."

"Humphrey are you ok, do you need to use the bathroom or something?"

"No, no. It's just..." I struggled to find the right words. I had never talked to girls in my class very well. Especially if I liked them. I really like Kate, she's beautiful, she loves to sing, loves music, loves to do cool things like skydiving and cliff diving, and she's really sweet. Always living and looking out for others. Do I have to mention her beauty again. But I'm a bit worried it might be too soon to tell her what I'm about to say. Ah what the hell I'll go for it.

"It's just that I'm really glad you weren't hurt or killed in the fire. You mean a lot to many people, and you mean a lot to me. I never really had the guys to tell you that I think your an amazing person, and probably my best friend. I don't want you to think I'm lying right now because a lot of people along with myself would have been devastated if something happened to you in the fire,"

Oh God that was embarrassing, I think it was too soon for that. She must hate me now, if not that think I'm pathetic because real guys don't show emotion.

I hung my head down, too afraid to look up to see a shocked face, a disappointed face, an angry face, or a 'what the fuck just happened' face.

Kate's Pov

I didn't know what to say, I had a tear forming on my face, along with a small smile. His beautiful eyes were looking down, so I couldn't see them, but it was one of the most amazing things any guy has ever said to me. I looked up to the doorway and saw my mom standing there with the same expression on her face as I had on mine. I gave her a quick smile and she nodded and stepped away so Humphrey wouldn't know she had heard. I looked at Humphrey, and saw he was uncomfortable, and I so badly wanted to hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek, but I held back.

"Humphrey...That was one of the kindest and most loving thing any of my friends have said to me."

He looked up and gave me a nervous smile, when he saw my face tearing up and me smiling, he gave his tail a slight wag,and gave me a huge hug, which I didn't expect and nearly fell off the bed. I didn't expect it, but found myself wrapping my arms around his back. His back was warm, like his gaze from his icy blue eyes. His fur was a bit wavy, which suited him really well. We held the embrace for while Longer.

" Humphrey, I'm so glad you said what you did, I know it's hard for guys to say things like that and I really appreciate it. It's why you're one of my best friends." I smiled at him and he smiled back. We gazed into each others eyes for a long time, lost in a timeless trance that I wish never ended. Humphrey then spoke up.

"I'm sorry I got emotional. Your house catching fire reminded me of my parents,"

"How so?" I questioned.

"Did I never tell you how they died?"

"Oh God, Humphrey I'm so sorry!" I immediately felt terrible, I didn't know how they died, but I can infer it had something to do with fire. Without realizing I began to sob unsteadily. I'm not exactly sure why but I did. The next thing Humphrey did made me realize why I like him so much. He pulled me into a tighter embrace. It's a sign of love. Even if he was the one to really feel bad, he comforted me.

"It's Ok," Humphrey continued, "I think it's best if you know how since we've gone this far in already,". He took a deep breath.

"It was a Saterday afternoon, both my parents hard at work at the Mercedes Benz head repair shop. One of the workers was smoking a cigar as he was filling up the gas tank of the car when his cigar fell in. Apparently he ran to get a fire extinguisher, since he was the only one working on that car. Why he didn't say something, I don't know, but while he was getting the extinguisher, another employee walked up and read the sheet of paper saying what the car needed to be fixed. It said "won't start.". Not seeing the smoke that was starting to creep out of the gas intake, he turned the key, which gave a spark and...the car instantly exploded killing five people, then the two cars next to it also exploded. It seemed like something out of a movie, and was unbelievable. Anyway, they shop caught on fire, and both my parents were trapped in my dad's office since the second car that exploded landed right in front of his office door...they didn't make it out and burned to death,"

Humphrey was starting to get emotional, but somehow managed to keep it under control. I realized he did this to comfort me, since I was starting to quietly cry. Something I haven't done in a really long time. Now I know that I like Humphrey for sure. He is just irresistibly cute, funny, and the most loving wolf I've met.

Normal Pov

Eve heard crying from Kate's room and went to check it out. When she got near the door she heard Humphrey saying, "...and both my parents were trapped in my dad's office since the second car that exploded landed right in front of his office door...they didn't make it out and burned to death," She remember when she heard about this tradgedy. Even now, she struggles not to cry since Humphrey's parents were such kind wolves. She pushed open the door and saw Humphrey holding Kate in an embrace. Humphrey looked up at her and she smiled. Humphrey forced out a weak smiled as well, and she silently closed the door again. Happy to see her daughter found a very trustworthy friend.

Humphreys Pov

"Well, I think I should be getting home" Humphrey said, slowly letting go of Kate, wishing that moment never ended.

"Ok, I can't wait until we hang out again. Hopefully soon?"

"Yeah sure. It's Friday so maybe this weekend."

"Yeah ok. It's 10:00 will your parents be mad?"

"No, unless I get a speeding ticket on the drive back," We both laughed, and Kate looked so pretty when she smiled.

We left her room together, and as we opened the front door of her house and stepped outside in the dark, cold night, she hugged me again, and you better believe I hugged her back. Her perfect body and fur tightly in my grasp. Then she raised up her head and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I blushed, but she didn't, and said, "Thank you so much for tonight. It really meant a lot to me that you were willing to share what happened to your parents and comfort me when I got emotional."

"you're welcome Kate" I said smiling and let go of her perfect fur and figure. I waved to her as a walked to me car, go in and drove away.

**So that was a fairly long chapter. It was probably some of my better writing and I hope you all like it. I also hope you guys like how it turned out. Sorry it took so long to update, I was hanging out with some buds cuz it was my birthday yesterday and we celebrated all weekend. Also, I did change my username just so you all know. I changed it because it had my last name in it and I didn't want the wrong people to see this if you know what I mean. Anyway, stay tuned because I plan on continuing. Feel free to leave some comments and feedback in the response section. I look at all responses and love receiving them Because your input is very helpful and important to me. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Janice's POV

It was Friday after school and Humphrey told me after band practice he was going over to Kate's house. I told him Lilly and I would probably sleep over at our place, and he said ok. So now I just have to find Lilly. She's either in the cafeteria or the Library. I decided to check the Library first. I found Lilly in a big chair in the corner of the library with the least amount of people. She had her phone in her hand, and as I was about to begin talking to her I noticed she was sleeping. I was about to wake her up when I saw she was texting someone. I thought it was just her sister, but then I noticed the texts were from Garth. Me being nosy as I am decided to read the text convo. I gently pulled the cell phone out of her hands. It was a new iPhone, but not a new model. She probably got it new off the internet for a really cheap price since it was a 4S and the 6 just came out. The screen wasn't cracked yet, which was a shocker, since Lilly breaks a lot of stuff... Sometimes. But here is what the conversation read:

Lilly: So, how's my handsome man doing?

Garth:Pretty good, just finished football practiced, knocked two guys out.㈶0

Lilly:Hahahaha. What did the coach say?

Garth:Told me to save it for the game. So, what are you doing this weekend?

Lilly:Sleeping over my friend Janice's house. Other than that nothing.

Garth: oh. So you wanna see a movie and maybe afterwards have sone 'fun'?

Lilly: oooooh. Do you mean...

Garth: You bet. So what time?

Lilly:How about Saterday at 5:00?

Garth:Good with me.

Lilly: Can't wait! I'm gettin tired. Talk to you later.

I didn't know those two were going out! Garth is a year above us and doesn't go to our school. We goes to an all boys school called East Summit. It's not that far, and then again, he can drive... But anyway I better wake up Lilly. As I looked away from her phone I noticed her staring at me. Awake.

"What the hell are you doing with my phone?" she asked.

"Lilly I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I won't tell anyone you two are going out if that's what you want. I won't say anything about you two to anyone else. I won't tell Garth anything either."

"Ok. Are you ready to leave?". She asked as she got up from the chair.

"Yup, Humphrey's heading to your house with Kate now, so we'll have the house to ourselves. My older brother, David, is probably drunk somewhere. You know how he is since my parents died, but anyway he probably won't be home either."

I kind of miss David. I mean, he's not dead, but he's supposed to be Himphrey and I's care taker, but he's drunk 24/7 so he isn't of any help, but he used to be an awesome, loving older brother.

Lillys POV

Unlike most girls, I didn't really get upset when Lilly read my text convo with Garth. She knows everything about me, he'll, she's licked my vagina before. But still, this was a bit different because I actually care for Garth. I love him a lot, even though we've only been going out for a month or so. The thing I love about him most is he doesn't care what I with my sex life, and I don't care what he does with his. You see, we don't view sex as love, just as a fun experience, so we don't see it as cheating. Most wolves think it's really stupid, but we both love each other and its all we really care about. I wonder how much Janice read of the convo.

As we got close to Janice's house, I asked Janice "So, how much did you see of the text?"

"I read all of it. I'm happy for you two, it seems you guys will start something that may last a while." Janice responded sincerely.

" Im glad your not upset about it. You know, Garth and I have a wierd relationship. We decided this relationship won't effect our sex life, which means we can have all the sex we want!" I looked at her excitedly.

She looked a bit worried and said, " That's great Lilly, but you know, it doesn't sound like a healthy relationship"

"I know, must wolves would think that. But what the hell, we'll see what happens. We both love each other so we may decide to change that agreement we have on sex,"

Janice looked a bit reassured, "Ok, that sounds like a plan. I guess."

We got closer to her house and then walked up the front steps to her front door. She unlocked it and we went inside. We walked through her long haLos and eventually found our way to her room. Which had a bunch of girly stuff like fluffy pillows, and a huge bed and walk in closet space. I say in a tan bean bag and she hopped up onto her bed.

Janices POV

"Aren't you going to join me up here?" I asked Lilly, smiling a bit.

"Uhh sure," she smiled and hopped up. Her sexy body leapt through the air and landEd beside mine.

Lilly looked At me and asked, "So any boys you like?"

"I wasn't sure at first when Shakey asked me to homecoming. I mean, I wasn't sure if I liked him, but now that I think of it, he's really cute and nice. I heard he's good at sex too."

"Well that's good!" Lilly said. "Fuck all this talk about guys has gotten me hornet as fuck.". She looked at me and grinned.

"Ugh, same. Do you want to have some fun?" I asked, slightly seductively.

She hoped off the bed and locked the door and began oulling Her clothes off.

"I'll take that as a Yes!" I said grinning as I pulled mine off. She rejoined me in bed, and we felt each others breasted.

We don't moan unless we truly are being pleasured, we find it annoying because it's kind of like lying. We see girls in porn clips moaning all the time to get their guy fucking her to perform better, or make him feel good about himself. But it annoys the shit out of us when girls moan super loud just from a guy touching their waist. What I'm trying to say is, we are reletively quite until we begging feeling each others pussies.

Lilly began to get a bit more daring as we began to make out and she shoved her tongue down my throat as she began to run my clit.

"Ooo, someone's anxious", I said pulling away from her.

She just smiled and nodded her head as she lay down on top of me and we began tasting each others pussy again. Hers tasted really sweet, and I think she enjoyed the taste of mine too. She began sticking her tongue deep in my pussy, and I did the same to her. I felt her walls clench my tongue as she moaned a bit. We kept at it for a bit, and then I pulled my snout away and began to finger her pussy. I found her g spot and kept going. She began to moan a bit loudwe now and stopped licking my pussy and just enjoyed the pleasure I gave her. I didn't mind because I knew I was next.

"Ugh Right there! Faster! Faster! ooo!" She whimpered. She began to clench down on my fingers a bit more as I picked up the pace. She then gasped as I put a few more fingers in her warm, moist cunt. Then I slipped a finger in her ass. And went faster and faster. I was pushing all the right buttons. A few minutes later, she began moaning and told me she was Cumming. I could feel her walls swelling and getting really wet as her juices started leaking out between my fingers and onto my paws. Then I pulled everything out of her and then shoved my tongue deep into her vagina, and I had a really long tongue. Then Lilly came all over me. She drenched my fur as I opened my mouth and gulped down all the liquids. She smiled and said "Thanks Jsnice. That was amazing. Now its your turn!"

She flipped me onto my back and lay down between my hind legs and forced her whole paw into my cunt. I gasped and moaned as I couldnt believe it fit. I got really wet and she began to stick her foreleg in my pussy. Then I felt her paw hit my cervex and I mpanes really loud as she began thrusting in and out of my pussy. Punching my cervix each time.

"Lilly I'm gunna cum!" I screamed.

She then pulled her fore leg out which made a satisfying squish noise, and she spread my pink pussy lips apart and began ringing really fast, slurping up juices that were escaping, and hitting my g spot and occasionally licking my clit. And then my orgasm hit really hard. She began chugging furiously in a valiant effort to drink it all. I could heard her throat gulping it down and thought of my fluids entering her stomach from her throat.

When I was done, we passionately kissed each other. Tasting our own juices and sloshing our tongues in each other's snouts. Lolly opened her mouth and stuck my mine inside. I could smell her breath, and it smelled wonderfully of my snatch. I stuck my tongue down her throat and I felt her vocal chords vibrate as she moaned. I then pulled my anout out of her muzzle and we kissed madly again. My snout was covered in drool, which lolly cleaned for me. When we finished, we both hopped in my shower and took a bath. Hugging each other and kissing every once in a while. It's nice being bi sexual.

**A/N:This chapter is probably the longest chapter I'll write. Haha maybe not. Anyway I hope you all liked it and I added some kinky shit at the end because someone requested something kinky and I wont say who㈶0. Anyway i hope you all liked it. Please leave a response if you'd like to request something or just have a suggestion or feedback, or anything! Thanks again see you all soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I felt kinda bad about that last chapter because it wasn't my best writing and quite boring,frankly. I wanted to do some character development but it lacked in action, so I made some time to write chapter 6 and I've just finished, so I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Time skip...Next week...Friday.**

Humphrey POV

I'm soooo nervous. Today is the day I ask Kare to homecoming! I'm not too worried about her saying yes, I'm almost positive she will since I have the best way to ask her. I decided I would play "Treasure" by Bruno Mars on my soprano sax. I would bring a speaker from home to play the karaoke music in the background, because saxophones always sound better with accompaniment. Anyways, I'll have my sister, Janice distract her while I set up, and once I'm done I'll text her to bring her over to the outside of the music center, which is where I'll be playing. I didn't want to play in the music center because I wanted to be scene by other students, and if I were outside the center it would be easier. The advantage of more students watching me ask is that it makes it harder for her to say no in front of a ton of people. Anyway, as soon as I see Janice and Kate, I'll start playing. That way Kate wouldn't have a clue I'm going to ask her after the song. See, if I start playing right as she walks up, she may think I was waiting for her, and she's smart and may put two and two together and realize what's going on. So if I start a bit before she walks up, She couldn't possibly have the slightest hint on what was about to happen. Then, Ill have my friend Nathan hiding a poster I made that says "Will you be my treasure at homecoming?", and My friend Johnny holding the flowers. I'll have them hide them while I'm playing, and when im done, Johnny will hand me the flowers and Nathan take out the poster and I'll walk up to Kate and hopefully surprise her. So yeah, just can't wait until then. Ugh I still have 2 more classes to get through.

Kate POV

I only have five Minutes left of class before I'm done with school for today. My last class got cancelled, so I can leave early, but Janice and Lilly want me to take them to Starbucks. Oh well, I'll come back to school after that so I can watch the football game. Oh, there's the bell! Sick, another weekend. I just have to find Janice and Lilly, who are going to skip class, but I really couldn't care less, they do better than more than half of the students in their classes on everything,so I'm sure they'll catch up on their work pretty fast.

I walked into the halls and out into the plaza, where I saw Lilly and Janice waiting for me. They wagged their tails as I approached.

"Ready to go?" Asked Janice

"Yeah we better hurry before anyone notices we are supposed to be in class," Lilly added.

I looked at her, still not understanding why my sister would skip class for Starbucks. Come to think of it, her last class is English, and she likes that class quite a bit. Oh well.

"Sure, let's go," I said as we began walking off campus. Starbucks was about a five minute walk, we were pretty lucky to be in a school so close to a Starbucks.

As we arrived at the Starbucks, the smell of caramel and coffee beans arrived. I walked into the line followed by Lilly and Janice. The line was short, only one person was in front of us, and as he finished, I walked up and the lady asked what I wanted.

"I'll have a caramel laté please," I asked. The lady smiled and said, "Sure thing," She flipped around and began making the drink. She looked nice, she had brown fur and green eyes. Her brown fur was very straight, like mine. She had nice ears too, not too pointy, not too stubby.

"Here you go!" She said.

"Thanks!" I quickly smiled at her and grabbed my drink from the smooth marble counter.

"and what would you two like?" she asked Lilly and Janice, who giggled, and I realized they must have found her attractive, you know since their both bi. (Bisexual). The wolf behind that counter looked to be about 17, so she was really young to be working instead of in school. Anyway, the girl smiles back as they said they would like the same thing I ordered.

As we walked out of the Starbucks and down the street back to school, I looked at my watch and it read 2:30, which meant Humphrey would be getting out of school soon. I smiled at the thought of him. I hoped he could hang out this weekend. He's really cute and funny. As we walked back on campus, Janice and Lilly asked if I would go to the lockers with them. It was 2:33 so I said ok.

Humphreys POV

My English teacher was nice enough to let me out two minutes early so I could set up for my proposal. I got text from my friend Johnny that said 'hurry the fuck up!' I began to jog to the music center and saw my friend Nathan and Johnny were there. Johnny had already gotten everything out and the speaker set up since he was in Kate's class and it was cancelled. I ran over and assembled my sax and opened the karaoke to 'treasure' on my phone and plugged it in the the speaker. I saw Nathan and Johnny were in position hiding the flowers and poster, so I sent a text to Janice and told her I was ready.

A few minutes later, I saw Kate about 400 feet away and hit play on the karaoke, going with my plan to start before she got here. When she arrived, she was smiling and a good 50 other students were listening, making a semi circle in front of me, with the wall behind me. I played through the song and got to the end where I did an awesome improv solo. I was playing really well, and so loud that I was over powering the speaker, so all you could hear was my sax. My math teacher, Mr. Doris, threw a dollar on the ground and started filming. He was a good trumpet player and loved music. Then, other students threw money on the ground too, I had twenty Bucks before I knew it. When I finished, there was a good hundred kids screaming and asking to play another song. I legit nailed it! My friend Nathan walked out with the poster and Johnny handed me the flowers. The crowd began screaming as I walked toward Kate, who was starting to understand what was going on, and she was blushing madly. Then the crowd went nuts. And I mean NUTS! They were screaming super loud as I looked Kate in her beautiful eyes and asked

"Will you go to homecoming with me?"

She smiled even bigger and gave me a huge hug and said, "Yes!"

The crowed awwed and screamed as they were as excited as I was. Kids were screaming you killed it! And Damn you're good! I was so happy! And then everyone started chanting "kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"

I looked at her and kind of shook my head, I didn't want to do anything she didn't. But I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and she turned and smiling at me and gave me another hug. The crowd awwed, some were a bit disappointed I didn't kiss her properly, but i didn't think she would have appreciated it.

As the crowd started to disperse, I grabbed her paw and said, "Thanks for saying yes, it meant a lot to me," she turned and said,

"Humphrey, what you did meant so much more to me," she said, as she hugged me again.

As we loosened the embrace, I looked into her beautiful eyes and she looked into mine, she looked so beautiful. The most perfect wolf ever. Then she leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I was a bit surprised, and she blushed, and I said,

"Kate, I've been wanting to tell you this for A while but...I love you. More than anything,"

Kate developed a tear in her eye which I wiped away, and I looked behind her and saw Lilly and Janice smiling too. Kate looked up to me and said,

"Humphrey, I' r been thinking about you ever since the year started, I know it's only been a couple months, but...I love you too!"

We both smiled as tears of joy formed on both of our eyes as we pyelled each other into a long kiss. A kiss of love.

**Alright guys, that's it! I think this turned out better than last chapter, and I hope you all agree. The funniest thing is that the way Humphrey asked Kate to homecoming was how I asked my girlfriend to homecoming! This was a while ago though. But anyway, One of my friends actually got the last bit of it on video! So if you want to see what it really looked like when Humphrey asked Kate, just message me through a pm or review on any of these chapters, and I'll send it your way! I will see if I can find the full version! Thanks for reading, and as always, feel free to pm me or review if you have anything to say. Hope you all liked this, See you all next chapter!**

**Oh and special thanks to:**

**Xx the dark shadow xX**

**Gunnersam**

**AO KATE AND HUMPHREY**

**These three have shown continuos support and I'd like to thank them personally. Each one has provided helpful support, insight, and or suggestions! Thanks Again!**


	7. Chapter 7

Time skip: Saterday

Humphrey POV:

Oh man, tonight's homecoming! I can't wait! It's 2:30 now, and Nathan should be coming over soon to hang out a bit for tonight. He's not going to the dance, he's not that kind of guy, and quite frankly, I'm not the kind of guy to go, but Kate said yes and I can't imagine not going. I already bought us tickets as well as a bracelet formed from flowers woven together. I picked it up from a flourist an hour ago.

A knock sounded through the house and I knew Nathan was here. My sister was the only other person home, so we wouldn't be bothered, and I liked it that way, I hate being bothered when I'm with friends. I put on my classic smile as I opened the door. Nathan stepped in and I closed the door behind him.

"Dude what's up?" He asked, giving me a high five.

"Nothing much just chillin until you got here," I said.

"Excited for tonight?" He asked, as we walked to my music room.

"Yeah! Can't wait! Hey let me give you a hand there." I offered, taking his bass guitar. I totally failed to notice him careying his bass guitar, sax and a small amp. Dumb ass me.

"Yeah thanks man," he gratefully looked over at me.

"You can go in," I told him.

With that, he pushed open the door, and we walked in. My music room was professionally set up by myself. I studied sound physics and acoustics, so it was padded up perfectly for recording, or just jam sessions. I also have 30 wall outlets, a guitar amp, guitar, pa board, 600 watt speaker, drum kit, electric piano, cello, and of coarse, my saxophone. I played all the instruments in my music room, which was pretty cool in the eyes of my friends.

Nathan set up his 5 watt bass amp and plugged in his bass. He's our new Bass player for my rock band, which is pretty cool because he's a hella good bass player. He also plays sax, piano, and guitar. (Yes, this is the same Nathan from the marching band scene from an earlier chapter). Nathan is my best friend in high school. He's just one of those people I clicked with but can only say I like him because he's awesome. Just plain awesome and hilarious.

"Are you sure that Little amp will be loud enough?" I looked at him a bit unsure.

"Yup, it's super clean, and louder than it should be. Haha. I just have a really shitty cable and I'm sure you'll hear some static, but other than that I'm good to go now," he said, plugging in his bass.

I picked up my Gibson SG electric guitar, plugged it in to my amp, and then turned it on to the 'insane' setting. (It's for heavy metal).

"Didnt know if you wanted me to, but I brought my sax just in case," Nathan informed me. I nodded, then smiled wide and said, "Hit me up with a progression!"

"What key?"

"G major is good"

"Alright then" Nathan said, and started playing a nice bass riff to get us going. I started off on the 'rythm' pick up on my guitar, to get a bigger bass sound. With that we just took off. Heavy Metal flowed through the house, and we kept at it for a long time. After a while, I'd let him solo as I flicked my pick up back into rythm again. Then he would finish and I would go at it again for a bit. We both smiled as we kept jamming.

Janice POV

Oh my god would those boys shut the fuck up!

Humphreys POV

After an hour, we stopped playing and had an epic ending where weboth wenf kind of nuts until we cut off.

"Dude that was sick, we should have recorded it!" Nathan said looking at me. I smiled back and said, " Dude I know! Not sure if I hace enough space on my computer to have recorded the whole thing though," I said as we set our instruments Down.

Janice POV

Thank God they're done!

Humphreys POV

Its now 4:00, meaning Nathan and I have another two hours until he has to go so I can get ready for tonight. So I asked him,

"What should we do now?"

"What we always do after a jam sesh!"

"Play Grand Theft Auto Five!" We both said smiling widely, anticipating we would both say the same thing, we left the music room, and walked by Janice's room as we heard her shout, "Thanks for learning to shut the fuck up!"

We both laughed because we played pretty damn loud. We then continued on to my living room, and I walked over to my ps 3 to turn it on before sitting on the couch with Nathan and turning on the TV.

"So same rules as always, we switch off whenever someone dies" I said handing him the controller. "Yup" he replied, as he started playing.

"You want something to drink?" I asked.

"Nah I'm good", he said.

We continued playing GTA until 6:00 and he had to go home. We switched off the tv laughing because grand theft auto never fails to entertain us with the crimes we commit in the game and the hilarious ways we die.

After packing up his bass, and stuff, I walked him to the front door and bid him goodbye.

"See us on Tuesday!" he called. We have Monday off! I thought

"Yeah, see ya Tuesday! I called back.

I walked back into my house and closed the front door. I began making my way to the bathroom so I could wash up and take a shower. I turned on the water and stepped in. I soaped up my body and rinsed it twice, so I would be extra ready and look extra good. Also making sure not to miss anywhere.

After the shower, I stepped into my room and put on a white button down shirt, black tie, a black jacket, black dress pants with a nice black belt. Then I threw on some black socks and got my black shoes. I sprayed on a tiny bit of axe Apollo deodorant just in case. I looked in the mirror, and I looked nice. My blue eyes blending in nicely with the black I was wearing, and the white button down shirt game just enough contrast. My fur was very relaxed and straighter than usual. I then got a text message. It was from Kate! I felt very excited and light inside because of hearing from her. I looked at my phone to see what it said.

'We need to Be at Emily's house at 7:15 for pictures!'

I quickly texted back and said

'Thanks! Can't wait to see you tonight!'

I then walked to the front door and opened it, glancing at my phone to check the time. It was 6:30 which gave me just enough time to get Kate and get to Emily's house. I swung open the door to my volvo v70 r, twisted the key in the ignition, and set the flower bracelet for Kate in the passenger seat. I then drove out of my short driveway and onto the gravel road to Kate's house. I couldn't wait to see my secret love. I wanted to hold her so close, and never let go. Tonight is going to be amazing.

Kate's POV

I looked at my clock in my room. It was 6:00, and I had an hour to get ready. I had just gotten out of the shower a while ago, and just had to make myself look amazing for Humphrey. I remember his words from yesterday after school, and it made my heart bubble with warmth. He was so cute, and not just in a handsome way, but he is so sweet, and I'm so lucky to have him. I just hope he meant what he said to me. It made me realize the emotions I had towards him the last few months was my heart telling me he is the one. I love him. I hope he loves me Like he said he does.

I snapped out of my day dream, fantasizing about Humphrey. I looked on my bed, where I had my outfit laid out. I pulled off my shirt and bra. Feeling my breasts. They had grown quite a bit. Then I threw on my black dress, which puffed out just perfectly at the waist area. It was very comfortable, and it was strapless, but not too revealing. Not to be cocky, but I wouldn't want Humphrey getting distracted by my Boobs. I then picked out a pair of shoes from my closet. They had two inches of heel, which wasn't a lot, but I wI'll be wearing them for the next four hours so they need to be comfortable. I then went into the bathroom to brush my fur and put on lip gloss and some highlights. I curled my eyelashes just enough so they looked natural but sexy. I then looked at my whole body in the mirror, after walking back into my room. I looked very nice, well, just pure sexy if I do say so myself. I smiled at how good my look turned out. The dress was perfect, hugging my body until it reached my waist, showing how slender I was. I gaped for a while at myself, astonished because I had never felt like I had looked this good. After a few minutes, the doorbell rang and echoed through the house. It snapped my out of my thoughts because I knew it was Humphrey. I went to my front door, really excited to see the omega I have grown to cherish. I began thinking if I had on too much raspberry scented perfume, or much dress wasnt long enough to reach my ankles. But my body took its own coarse of action as my paw turned the door knob and slowly opened it.

Humphreys POV.

Its 6:57, and I'm finally at Kates house. I feel my body get an urge to see Kate. That feeling when you body feels weightless. I stepped out of my car and walked up to Kate's front door, passing the little lights placed on the ground a long side the cement walkway to her front door. I walked up to the front of her house and took in a deep breath. I began thinking if I was underdressed for the occasion, or if Kate was having second thoughts about going to homecoming with me. But my body apparently has a mind of its own because before I knew it, I had already pushed the doorbell. My heart began to beat quickly. I then heard footsteps getting louder and louder until they stopped at the door. My mind raced as fast as I ever thought it could. The door slowly opened to travel Kate.

She looked so hot. Just perfect. Sexy. Brilliant. I can't even explain it. Her black dress was just beautiful, but it didn't match the beauty of her golden fur. I gawked for a bit before catching my conposure. I couldn't bieve my eyes. I put on a big smile that was familiar to the both of us.

"Miss me?" I asked smiling wider.

Kates POV

I looked out past my door to see a beautiful omega, Humphrey standing there. He looked so handsome and sexy. His blues eyes and smile was so warm and inviting. I caught myself fantasizing and smiled back at him.

"Miss me?" he asked.

A bit shocked and dazed I struggled to find words, "Uh, yeah. I mean yes! Hehe. Yeah, I was so excited to see you again. You look really sex- I mean handsome," I said, feeling like an idiot for stumbling my words.

"Well, thanks!" He said, with a bit of a shy smile, "You look unbelievably beautiful tonight. You always look beautiful but tonight... It's like you came from heaven in the form of an angel,"

I blushed at his words and shyly grinned at Humphrey turning my head slightly to the left. We were sharing one of those moments again. Where it made me feel joy, and like this is how it is supposed to be. That life is lived for a moment like this. Where you feel your heart beat in your chest, your blood warm up, and it's all because of one person. In my case, it's Humphrey.

Humphreys POV

I blushed a bit after what I said. A bit embarrassed because I wasn't sure if what I had said was too powerful, but she seemed to like what I said. Then I felt one of those moments. The ones where your heart skips a beat, and your body warms up. When time stops and the world stands still. When your chest feels light because you heart is controlling your body and not your mind. It's a feeling of love, and it can only be given to me like this by Kate.

**I hope you all liked this chapter! It's the longest one I've written so far. I really started to feel good about this chapter when I got closer to the end of it, so I kept going. As always, let me hear what you guys think in the review section. I appreciate them all! Thanks to all of your who continue supporting this story! Stay Tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long! I hope you all like this chapter and story so far. Thanks for continuos support!**

Normal POV

Humphey took Kate's left hand and pulled out the flower bracelet from his picked and slid it on her wrist. Kate smiled and said, "Aww Humphrey that's so sweet! Thank you!"

Humphrey smiled back and said, "Anything for you my queen," and he threw his happy omega face expression on his face that Kate loved so much.

Humphrey then guided her back to his car, holding her left hand the whole way there. They got in and Kate saw her mom at the front door smiling, and gave a slight wave. Kate waved back as Humphrey pulled away from her house, letting go of Kate's hand to drive.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Emily (Kate's feiend)'s house to take some photos. Emily was going to the dance with Her friend Ruska, they're not lesbians, just friends. Then Janice was there with her boyfriend Shakey, who Humphrey high fived and told him it's not wierd He's dating his sister, and not to worry about it.

About an hour later, everyone started leaving Emily's house to go to the dance at Jasper high. Humphrey and Kate got into Humphreys car and drove off, unsure of what the night would bring.

Humphreys POV

Man I can't believe this is really happening, I'm going to Homecoming with the only wolf Ill ever want to go with. I'm really nervous I'll do something stupid, but I just gotta stay cool.

"So where's Lilly tonight?" I asked Kate.

"Oh she'll be at the dance, " Kate said, I caught her smiling at me from the corner of my eye.

"Is she going with anyone?" I wondered out loud.

" Uhh, yeah I think she's bringing a boy from East Summit, not sure what his name is, but he's a year older than her," Kate replied.

"Well that's good," I said, and a short silence followed. I decided to continue talking, "Kate, I just wanted to say thank you for going to the dance with me, it means a lot. I haven't really loved anyone besides my sister since my parents died. It feels good to know I can talk to someone about anything and express unconditional love towards." Another pause followed. I then finished, "If I weren't driving right now I'd be looking into your beautiful brown eyes so you can see how much I really mean it."

I heard Kate sniffle from beside me and noticed she seemed to be crying. We approached a red light, and as the car stopped, I took a hand off the wheel and looked at her, worried and asked, "Kate, are you alright?"

She looked up at me and I saw she was smiling, with a few years on her face. She looked to me and said," Humphrey, if you wextent driving right now, I'd kiss you right now,"

I looked at her a bit puzzled, then grinned and said, "Well, I'm not exactly driving right now,"

She smiled at me and leaned towards me and planted a kiss on my lips. I got lost in a daze, and then closed my eyes and didn't intend on puing away.

Just Then, there was a honk from behind us, I looked in the rear view mirror to see Shakey and Lilly in the car behind us, laughing hysterically. I looked forward and noticed the light was green, so I hurried away from the intersection. Kate and I were both smiling with huge red spots on our cheeks from how hard we were blushing. Kate looked over at me and said," Humphrey, that's for asking me to this dance, it means a lot to me. I'll never regret saying yes. How could I when there's a sexy wolf playing the sax beautifully to one of my favorite songs?"

We both chuckled and continued small talk until we got to Jasper high.

Lilly's POV

Kate was just picked up by Humphrey, and the couple just drove off. They're so cute together. I'm a bit jealous, but I've got my handsome man picking me up soon too.

"Lilly, Im going out and won't be back until at least 10:00, and your father won't be home until sometime after that. I'm trusting this boy is responsible?" It was my mom.

"Yeah mom!" I called out, "He's fine trust me,"

"I really shouldn't but okay", Mom called back.

I heard mom start up her civic and roll away from the driveway. I smiled and waited for GaRuth to show up. And three minutes later, the door bell rang. I ran to the door and swung it open, I couldn't wait to see Garth.

"Hi Lilly!" He said as I opened the door, "I got you a flower for your-...wait, why are you only wearing panties and a bra?"

"Because no ones home and we've got time to, you know..." I smiled widely, the cute smile everyone knows me for.

Garth looked taken back as he handed me the small flower which I put in my hair as he said, "Oh um you mean..."

I nodded my head and said, "Mmmhmmm"

He looked nervous and managed to say,"Well, I'm uh, glad you, want to, it means quite a bit to me..."

He trailed on rambling and stuttering I looked at him worriedlay and pued him inside.

"Garth are you ok?" I asked

"What? Oh yeah, never better," He sort of bellowed.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well you see, I just met you and well... Ok. I'll admit it. I've never had sex before.

I put on a shocked expression on my face, then smiled and said, "Then come to my room so we can fix that." I reassured him. I smiled nodily and seductively as he followed me to my room.

Kate POV

I got out of Humphreys car and we both grabbed eachothers hand and walked into the line for the dance.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Ready" I said back, and we walked up to the security guard checking ID's and we showed him ours and walked into the dance hall. Neon lights and electronics music was pumping and people were dancing on the floor. I pulled him into the dance floor and put his hands on my hips, my back against his chest. I decided to sway my hips back and forth, then I spun around to face him and we began dancing.

Garth POV

Lilly led me into her room. I was really nervous and she could tell. When she opened the door, I saw her room was tidy, and full of pure and white objects. She hopped up into he white bed with purple blankets and I followed her, she began taking her bra and panties off.

"Grab my breasts," she told me.

I listened and began feeling them. I had watched porn before, so I knew the next thing was to caress her nipples with my mouth, and I did just that.

"Ohh hey you're good at that" she said.

She then pushed my away and pulled off my shirt.

"Wow! Your abs are amazing.

I blushed, "Not as amazing as you!"

"Aaww, so cute. Now let me see what's under those pants," she giggled. Then she reached for my belt to get my clothes off. I instinctively grabbed her wrists.

"Sorry," I said, "Instincts"

She looked at me and smiled. I looked back into her eyes. We stared for a moment. I decided to touch her face and brush away her lock of hair blocking her other eye.

"Holy shit Lily. Your eyes are gorgepus. Why do you cover them?"

"I don't know," She looked away blushing, " Just felt natural that way,"

I smiled and said, " Your eyes have the most natural beauty than anything."

"Aww thanks! Now enough talk, let's get to it!"

With that, she pulled down my pants and boxers off my hips at the same time. I blushed madly when I saw her staring at my dick.

"Wow!" She said dreamily," It's huge! But so perfect!"

She began feeling it, and I grew harder. She then opened Her muzzle and thrust it into her mouth, I felt my dick get covered in her saliva as she swallowEd it first try all the way down her throat.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh" I moaned, not expecting that. She then brought it back out.

"your dick is really tasty," she said. Saliva dripping from my cock.

"Now face fuck me," she said. I happily obligued and thrust it all the way in and back out repeatively. Her throat was so warm and perfect. I began fucking her face like it was a vagina , and didn't warn her when I exploded my load into her mouth.

She gasped for air once I pulled out. Then she smiled. "MMM your cum is really tasty." She said looking at me. I smiled and said,"Now let's see how your snatch tastes!" I said as he flipped her over and pulled off her panties and got right to it.

Lilly POV

Oh God Garth is good. His dick is a good 10 inches and it's nice and thick. But he is so skilled at eating pussy.

"Garth are you sure you...ah...haven't done this...ooohhhh...before?" I asked.

He paused and and looked up with my fluids on his muzzle," No I haven't why?"

"Because youre really good! Don't stop!"

He continued eating me out and then started to finger my ass as well. I continued moaning so he knew he was doing a good job. Then I felt my liquids building up inside of my walls, and I gripped his tongue a bit tighter, and then he hit my g-spot and I began gushing everywhere. I saw him gulping it down like water through my squinting eyes.

"Wow...Lilly you taste...Amazing!" He said through breaths.

"Just for you baby," I said smiling as I heaved for air.

Then Garth looked at the clock and noticed the time.

"Lilly, we better get going!"

"Oh wow, ok. Didn't realize what time it was. Let's take a shower and get going!"

With that I grabbed his hand and we ran naked down the hall into the bathroom.

Kate POV

Humphrey and I have been dancing for 15 minutes now. It's 9:15, and the dance is far from over. We have been smiling at each other the whole night. Both of us very happy.

Just then, 'landslide' my favorite song came on through the speakers. I squealed happily and said, "Oh my god this is my favorite song!"

Humphrey smiled to and pulled me close to him. I led his hand to my waist, and I threw mine around his neck.

"Humphrey, do you really like me?" I asked blushing a bit

"Kate, I've like you since I first laid my eyes on you, and I feel as if a missing piece of my life has been filled in when you agreed to go to the dance with me. You are so special and beautiful. You're indescribable, really."

I smiled back at him and said, "Flatterer"

He looked down at me and said," It's true!"

I pulled him closer so we were fully in contact, and I said to him, "Humphrey, you're the sweetest wolf I've ever met, and I really feel lifted whenever Im around you. Just the thought of you makes me smile, and I always feels safe when you're with me."

He smiled and looked down at me saying,"That means a lot to me Kate,"

We stared into each other's eyes for a while, I looked into his light blue eyes, as if the heavens lay behind it, and they began to grow larger as his face got closer to mine. Just as the last chorus of the song began, our lips met in passion and strength as we let our love flow through eachother.

As the song came to a close, we let ouR lips part, and Humphrey looked down at me and said, "I love you Kate," I smiled and said, "I love you too,". And I buried my head under his chin. The lights in the dance room began to dim, and I began thinking of how perfect and lifted I feel right now, how the moment couldn't get any better. As I closed my eyes, the lights went pitch dark in the dance room. I thought of how I always secretly liked Humphrey, but was to shy to say anything. I was so glad he expressed his love for me when he did, because otherwise, I'm not sure if we ever would be together. I then thought to myself, 'Love is beautiful. It shines brightest in its purest form; when it is shared unconditionally and equally by two people. This is the love I share with Humphrey right now. This is the love _we _share.'

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this last chapter! Also I'm sorry it's been a while since I've uploaded. My girlfriend and I just broke up, so it's been hard to write about love stuff. But I'm trying and its turn out ok I think. Feel free to leave some suggestions and feedback in the reviews. I appreciate all of it! Thanks for the support!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys new chapter! Id like to clarify that last chapter when I wrote Lilly and Shakey were in the car behind Humphrey and Kate, it was supposed to be Janice and Shakey. My bad, I apologize. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Janice POV

I stepped out of Shakeys' Hummer and on to the sidewalk next to him. I gave him a big hug and grabbed his hand.

"Is my handsome man ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, can't wait," he said smiling back at me. He was a bit taller and looked down at me lovingly.

"Then Let's go!" I almost squeeled, pulling his hand and rushing him to the line of couples waiting to get in.

"So, do you wanna go to my place after the dance? My parents aren't home," Shaky asked, looking a bit excited.

"I'll have to ask Humphrey first, I don't think he'll say no, but he should know where I am. Wait, where are you parents then?"

"Their out of town visiting their parents in Idaho, so they won't be back for a while,"

"Is it just you at home?" I questioned.

"Uhh, yeah. I've had Mooch and Salty crash at my place for a couple days, but I told them they couldn't tonight, I woils rather have you there than those two. Mooch has cost a fortune in terms of food. He's eaten a good $150 dollars worth per day," Shakey Chuckled.

We both pulled out our ID cards and presented them to the security guard before walking in. We instantly heard the closing to a song I really like "I'll Be". I didn't waste time looking for Humphrey, I just grabbed Shakey and pulled him onto the dance floor as the DJ put on some high energy electronica. We started dancing and grinding and stuff, he had his hands on my hips as I danced around. After the song ended, the dj put on some rap stuff, which neither of were too crazy for because he was playing crappy rap songs like Eminem. (Please don't sue me Eminem).

Shaky's POV

Janice and I continued to dance for thirty minutes, and she told me she was getting thirsty, so we walked outside to where there was free water. I grabbed her a cup and filled in up and we walked around the corner of the gym and sat down on some rocks.

"Do you need more water?" I asked her.

"No, I'm fine, thanks!" She said scooting a bit closer to me.

"Ok. So how's life?" I asked, but thEn felt like an idiot because that's the best I could come up with.

""It's fine, I'm starting to get over my parents...you know, what happened to them and all," Janice continued, looking at the ground and pulled some nearby grass out of the ground,"It sucks that my older brothers a drunk, but at Least I've got Humphrey," She finished, and I felt bad for her.

"Well, I want you to know you have me too," I said s bit awkwardly, then chose to continue," I really care for you Janice, and I don't think it's fair that someone feels alone after something like that," I looked to the ground. I heard shuffling and turned to see Janice right next to me, and looking deep into my eyes half smiling. So I kept talking," I don't know what it's like to loose someone that close to you, and I can't imagine what it feels like. I could only imagine thinking of how the world could ever be a good place, and I really don't want you to feel alone, and I'm just asking that if you ever need someone to talk to about anything, you can talk to me and I won't judge you," I felt her nuzzle up to me and place her head under my chin as she pressed her body on mine. I felt the weight of her body as I rolled onto my back, feeling the smooth stones under Me. I noticed the sound of the stream in the background, composing a nice and relaxing melody. Time truly seemed to stand still.

Janice looked into my eyes and said, "I know I can always talk to you, and that's why I love you," She said it so matter of factly that it took me off guard.

"You what?" I asked a bit confused.

She grinned and placed her chin on my chest and said," I really do love you Shaky,"

I wasn't sure what to say. Janice was so beautiful and I couldn't imagine a stud like myself ending up with a miracle like her. Words were jumbling in the back of My throat as I didn't know what to say. I looked deeply into her loving brown eyes and was again lost in the moment. The creek water continued its medly of sounds.

"I don't know what to say," I said looking at her.

"Then don't say anything," she said as she scooted up on my body and quickly planted her lips on mine. At this point I was so deeply lost in a trance it didn't seem anything could pull me out of it. I closed my eyes embracing her lips as her tongue flickered in and out of my mouth. I did the same, I pressed my tongue on her lips, then slid it inside. Exploring her mouth with my tongue. After a while we both pulled away. I smiled at her in realization and said, "Janice, I...I love you too,"

She smiled warmly and said, "Well that makes two of us,". I nodded my head in strong agreement.

We lay together for a few more minutes, in silence. I felt the weight of her body, her head turned sideways so it could tuck in under my chin, her hands on my chest. It didn't feel like anything matter anymore, the world had stopped rotating and we were the center of the universe.

After a while I felt her get up, and my body moaned to itself, "Nooo," Feeling lazy and not wanting to get up. The creek seized to make music and I instinctiCelt stood up and put my arm around her shoulder. We began walking back to the gym to go back to the dance, when I felt an urge to do my business.

"Uhh Janice?" I asked

"Yeeesss?" She said smiling back.

"I need to go to the bathroom I'll be right back," I said.

"You Promice?" She asked jokingly.

"Yeah," I said smiling back.

"Ok then hurry up then, don't leave me hanging," She said smiling.

"I won't," I said, walking towards the men's room.

Janice POV

'Man Shaky's taking a long time' I thought. Its been 15 minutes already. Oh well, gives me sometime to think about me and him. Specifically what just happened between me and him. He's so lovable and cute, and he just is irresistable to not love. He is so caring, like Humphrey, but less in a brotherly way and more in a protective way. I looked up as two burly looking Wolves walked into the boys bathroom. Then I continued thinking. I really do love him, I just hope Hunphrey's ok with it. He's been depressed lately with school, but he's done a good job hiding it, but maybe he won't be okay with me dating because he won't be thinking clearly. Oh Well, I think Humphreys getting better anyway, especially now that he's got Kate. He always seems happy now that he has someone to love other than family. I hope it's like me and Shaky. I mean ouR relationship. I hope we feel like all we need to survive in this world are each other. I hope we feel like that for a long time. Not a relationship that I have with Will, where a quick bang is good enough. I'm done with that. I want a man I can really love and one who loves me back, and not for my body, but for who I am. But damn, it's been 30 minutes since Shaky went into the bathroom. What the hell is he doing? I'm kind of getting worried especially knowing two huge Wolves just went in too. But I can't just go in there, I better find Humphrey, hopefully he'll know what to do. But I'm sure it's nothing.

**Hey guys that's a rap! Sorry it was shorter but I'm actually happy with this chapter as I think it turned out wonderfully. As for supporters, I'd like to thank a few guests and **

**XxxdarkshadowxxX**

**AO Kate and Humphrey**

**and Gunnersam **

**for the continuos support.**

**As for those of you who made suggestions, I am trying to use all of them, and if you had suggestions on what should, happen, I'll integrate them sooner or later so don't worry! Haha. Anyway, I think it shows in my writing the suggestions you all have made so I thank all of you! As always, feel free to leave a review about anything you like, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I found some time to write this chapter, so I took advantage of it and went for it! Hope you all enjoy!**

Lilly POV

We quickly showered together, we didn't spend too much time messing around because I didn't want Kate worrying about where I was. The hot water felt nice, and it was a million times better that Garth was there. I wanted to savor the moment but I knew I couldn't.

After we finished showered, we dried off and ran back across the hall naked again. Garth quickly got on his suit and I helped him with his tie. I asked him to leave the room while I put clothes on, which confused him because we just did it. But I wanted to suprise him with my dress. Nonetheless he listened and stepped out into the hall.

I put on a bra really quickly and threw on some underwear. They were both pink, which was ok with me because pink and purple are colors I really like. I then took the large purple dress out of my closet and put it on. I looked in the mirror thinking I looked pretty good in it. It hugged my body tightly up to my waist, then fell to my toes. It had a pink ribbon around the waist area, which matched the pink shoes I wore. I then threw on some eyeliner and lip gloss as it washed of in the shower. I chose a flavored lip gloss in case Garth decided to have a make out sesh. I chose Peach flavor. I didn't know where the fuck I got it from but I know Garth likes peaches.

"Ok you can come in" I called. Garth opened the door and stepped in, when he saw me he was dumbstruck.

"Aww, come on. I don't look _that _good," I said noticing He was speechless.

"No, you really do, I can't believe it, I didn't know omegas could look that good!" He said smiling widely.

"Well, I guess I do look sexy," I said blushing a bit.

"You look more than sexy my love. You look gorgeous. I can't believe you don't know how beautiful you are," Garth exclaimed.

"Then you should tell me," Lilly said blushing, turning her head so her chin touched her shoulder, but so her eyes stayed glued on mine.

"Your beauty defies nature, and it defies life itself. I've never been more attracted to a girl in my life. Don't get me wrong it's not just your looks that draw me towards you, but if you went single to the dance tonight, you'd have a guy on you before you even walked in,"

Garth's words echoed in my mind. I couldn't think of anything else to do but kiss him. I felt his smooth lips on mine, and if my eyes were open, I'd see his face in a state of shocked, but then relax as I pushed my tongue into his snout. His tongue embrace mine as we made out in silence.

When we broke away from the kiss, he smiled at me and said, "Peach Flavor. Right?"

I nodded and grinned saying "Mmhmm"

Then I moved closer to him and hugged him tightly, then whispered to him in his ear, " Girls don't like it when you call them omegas,"

"Oh sorry, I didn't know," was his response.

"Thats ok," I said smiling as I grabbed his hand, "Let's get going handsome,"

With that we walked out of my house as I closed the large front door. We walked over to his Range Rover, he opened the door for me and I commented, "Such a gentleman," And with that he bowed. Garth then walked over to the driver side and stepped in, and we rolled away from my house.

When we arrived at the dance, we knew we were late because there was no more security, so we just walked in. The dj was playing Skrillex and I love skrillex! I started grinding on Garth and grabbing his hips as he took mine. We both smiled and knew we would have fun tonight.

Garth Pov

Man Lilly looks amazing to tonight. She's probably the sexiest person in the gym! She got guys flashing looks at her ass and tits, and she doesn't pay any attention to them. I feel triumph when she does this because it lets me know she's all mine. We kept dancing until someone put there hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was.

"Dude what's up Garth!" I saw Will standing in front of me.

"Dude will it's been forever! Last time I saw you was before I switched over to Eastpoint!"

"Yeah I know!" He looked over at Lilly, "Hey Lilly! Looks like you scored!" Will said, referring to Garth.

She looked nervous,"Yeah, sure did. Haha"

I noticed this and looked over to her and asked, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she said looking back over to me. I hugged her tight, which seemed to comfort her.

"Well see you later Will!" I said, "It was good catching up!"

"Yeah man sure was," he said as he stepped away.

"Lilily are you ok, you seemed a bit...intimidated," Garth said.

"No I'm fine," she said. Then kissed me on the lips quickly. Im always shocked when she kisses me because it's always out of the blue. That and she's really pretty.

"Do you want to ditch, you don't seem to be enjoying yourself," I said.

"Well...," she said looking nervous, then looked me in the eyes and whispered in my ear, "We can go back to my place, mt parents won't be home for a while and neither will Humphrey and Kate."

I looked at her and asked, " Ok, what do you want to do?"

She looked at me naughtily and said," I want to finish what we started earlier."

I smiled at her and lifted her off the ground as I carried her out of the gym, and this time I kissed her first. I put her in the back seat of my car as we drove back to her house.

When we got to her house, we ran up to her room and locked the door behind us. We immediately stripped and got on her bed. We went into the 69 position to get ready. She depth roared my dick and I moaned and said, "God your good at that."

I returned the favor and licked up her fluids that were buding on her inside walls. She moaned and said, "God you're amazing! Dont stop! I didn't I proceeded until she splurted fluids all over my face. I began chugging her fluids until she was done. She came so much that I ft like I had drinken enough to fully hydrate myself. "Goddamn that was a lot!" I said.

She proceeded to kiss me as I flipped around. She then lay on my body, our stomachs touching each other's. She then grabbed my rock hard duck and rammed it into her throbbing pussy.

"Oh yeah Garth! as hard as you can NOW!" She commanded.

I grabbed her hips and lifted them slightly And said," Get ready to have your brains fucked out!"

With that I started fucking her like a pro. Making sure to go all the way in and back out. Sloshing noises came from her pussy as she came again because I hit her g spot. She was almost screaming as I fucked her, and she pushed her hips onto mine to try and help. Soon enough, I got a feeling of an orgasm, and I lifted her up and flipped her around so she was sitting up on top of me facing away from me. I then pulled out of her pussy at the end of a thrust, and instead of putting it in her vagina, I slammed it into her anus. Making her scream in pleasure. I moaned loudly because of how tight she was in there.

"oh yeah make me your fuck doll!" She screamed as she squirted again, this time all over legs. I wasn't sure why she came, but then noticed she had been fingering herself while I fucked her ass.

a few moments later, I grunted as I squirted my fluids all over her ass, and it all stayed in there because she was filled with my dick. We both moaned to get her as she laid down on top of me.

"Keep your dick in there. I love feeling it, It's so...velvety..." She said trailing off.

30 minutes later, she asked me to take it out of her, and as I did, my cum shot out of her and she cupped her paw to catch it all and then She drank it. I came quite a bit, and I could tell she was happy with my load. When she finished, she lay her head down on top of my chest and fell asleep.

"I guess I'm sleeping over," I said to myself.

So I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over us, and then flipped off the lights. This was one of the best nights I've ever had. I had sex, and with the one wolf I love. I began dozing off, and eventually found myself fast asleep.

**Well that's a rap for this chapter! Hope you all like it! It's hard to believe it's already chapter 10! I've got a quite a few suggestions and plan on using them! Hope you all like how this is turning out! I'd also like to thank**

**Gunnersam**

**MadGhost57**

**LillyandMe**

**XxdarkshadowxX**

**And some guests for continous support!**

**for their support, and to all you guys who are reading! Can't believe I have over 2,000 views already! As always feel free to leave comments and suggestions and what not! I read all of them and strongly appreciate it all! Thanks and stay tuned for more!**


	11. Chapter 11

Kate POV

It is now 10:15, and only 45 minutes left of the dance. Humphrey and I have been dancing the whole time and I love every bit of it. I haven't seen Lilly or her date, they probably ditched the dance. But I haven't seen Janice since Emily's house.

"Humphrey?" I asked, "Have you seen your sister tonight?"

"Ohh, umm. Now that you mention it, no I haven't. I'm sure she's here somewhere."

"Do you want to go look for her?"

"Well would you mind, because I'm getting pretty worried."

"No no it's totally fine I have no problem with it," I said back.

"You're being sarcastic aren't you?" Humphrey asked.

"No I'm serious," I told him, and to prove it I grabbed his wrist and started guiding him outside.

It was chilly outside, so I hugged Humphrey closely to get warm. We looked around for a while but couldn't seem to find her.

"Well she wasn't in the dance gym." Humphrey said.

"Yeah, we would have seen her," Many people have left already and I could count with my hands the number of couples left.

Just then we heard someone call Humphrey's name.

Janice POV

"Humphrey! HUMPHREY!" I called out to him. He was with KaYe and they both turned around.

"Oh we were just looking for you!" Humphrey said. I didn't believe him but I had bigger problems

"Shakers been in the bathroom for a half hour now, and I don't know if he is ok," I told him.

"Oh don't worry he's probably wacking off," Kate said. Humphrey and I stared at her a bit shocked at what she said. "What it's not like none of us here have master aged before." Kate defended, "So do you want Himphrey to go in and find out" Kate asked.

"Humphrey pleeease," I begged

"Ok fine, but I'm sure he's just sick or something.". Humphrey said.

Humphrey POV

I began to walk towards the barhroom and told the girls to stay there. They both nodded and I pushed open the bathroom door. It smelt like shit, but I was a bit surprised. Not that it smelt like shit but that there was nobody there. I checked the stalls and all of them were empty. I looked and saw that the back door to the bathroom leading to the parking lot was open.

'Oh Fuck!' I thought. 'That bitch better not have ditched my sister.' I ran into the parking lot. But sure enough, his car was still there. I walked up to it and looked inside. It was locked and he wasn't in it. I decided to head back, thinking he was probably looking for Janice right now if he hasn't already found her.

I walked back through the bathroom and up to the girls. Shakey still wasn't there.

"Did you see him?" Janice asked, it was apparant she was nervous when I didn't walk out with him.

"No he isn't in there. Are you sure he isn't looking around for you?" I asked.

"I'm positive. I've been waiting right outside the whole time."

"Huh" I said. "Well he must still be here because his car is still in the parking lot. He must have gone out the back door and walked back around."

"Ok let's go look for him then," Kate said, grabbing Janice's hand. I was upset because I couldn't hold Kate's hand. But we started looking around for him.

We started in the dance hall, but there were only a few people still in there since it was close to 11:00 now. We turned back around not seeing him in there. So we walked around the outside of the gym, turning all four corners before we had gone all the way around again.

"This isn't going to work," I said, "The campus is too big, we have to each split up to find him,"

"That makes sense," Kate said. Janice agreed too.

I volunteered to go to Jack field Down the street to see if he was hanging out there. Kate took the school halls and Janice looked around the school campus. We split up and soon enough I was at the park. It was apparent there was no one there. I was about to turn around and head back to the school when I saw three silhouettes in the parking lot. It was very dark out, but there was a street light above them, and a blue SUV to the left of them. I started moving closer when I noticed two of the wolves were huge. I mean huge. Then I saw a smaller wolf who looked like he was being put into the trunk. I started to sneak closer when the light caught the smaller wolf's face. He was clearly unconscious and it was...Holy fuck its Shaky! There was a bit of blood on his face as he was being placed into the trunk. His hands were tied and mouth taped. What the fuck is this an abduction? The two wolves slammed the trunk close and hopped in the car, as the engine roared on, I started running towards them and screaming 'stop!' Then just rushed out of the parking lot and down the street. I trying keeping up with them but it wasn't worth it. I couldn't run as fast as they were driving. So I turned around and sprinted back to the school as quickly as possible, and I already had 911 calling on my phone.

"Nine one one state your emergency," a man spoke.

"My friend just got abducted!" I shouted. there was a pause and then laughter.

"What by aliens?" The wolf chuckled.

"No sir by two huge looking wolves in a large blue SUV heading south bound on Tucker road!"

"Shit ok. We'll have some cops on the soon. Where are you right now?"

I was running onto the school campus. "At Jasper Highschool!" I said.

"Ok stay there we'll have a seperate team go down and ask some questions,"

"Ok thanks!" I hung up. Just then I saw Kate and Janice sitting on the curb in the parking lot. They saw me running and got up.

"What's wrong?" They asked.

I was breathing hard from the run," I saw...Shakey," I said.

"Where?" Janice asked energized.

"He...was being...wolfnapped."

They stared and I could tell they were calling bullshit.

"I'm fucking serious I...already called 911." I said.

They started looking worried. "Wait your actually serious?" Kate asked.

"Yes!" I said worriedly.

Janice started to cry, obviously shocLed. Kate hugged her and told her to relax and it'll be ok. Just then, some sirens wailed by the parking lot. Soon after a cop car pulled up. Two large wolf officers stepped out.

"Are you the one who called?" One asked, looking at me.

"Yes sir," I said.

"Ok I need all of your names." he said. We gave them to him.

"So what happed?" the brown muscular cop asked.

"My friend Shakey was taken by some huge wolves in a blue SUV" I said.

The other black cop started writing stuff down on a notepad.

"Ok and before that?" the brown cop asked.

Janice looked at him and said,"He was in the bathroom and didn't come out for a while, so we started looking for him. But before we looked for him, Two large wolves walked into the bathroom after him."

"Is it possible these were the same large wolves that were seen in the parking lot?" The officer asked.

I looked at Janice and she said, "They were by far the largest wolves I've ever seen!"

The black wolf wrote this down.

"Anything you can tell me about their description?" he asked Janice.

"They were about 6'10 to 7'. Both were about the same height. I didn't see their eye color, but their ears pointed up, and one was white and one was grey."

The black Wolf continued writing down. I pipped up, "Yeah that's what I saw in the parking lot two. Really Tall White and grey wolves."

"The brown wolf said, "Ok so it seems we have prime suspects. Do we know anything else about them?"

Kate was quiet until this. She looked like she had an epiphany.

"Wait I know those two wolves. One is Tommy and the other is Jose. They go to East Point high, I went to elementary school with them and we hung out over the summer together. I saw that they were hanging out together at the dance tonight!" Kate said with a hint of triumph.

"Ok Jose and Tommy you said?" He asked while the other wolf wrote this down.

"Yes and they go to Eastpoint high school," she said.

"Ok that's very helpful, I'm assuming you don't know their addresses though?"

"No sorry. I've never been to their houses just hung out with them,"

'great' I thought, 'My girlfriend is friends with some thugs'

"Ok thanks kids this is a great lead! We will keep each of you posted," he said. He then asked us for our phone numbers which we gave him.

"My name is John by the way, and that's Andy,"

"Good to meet you guys," I said. They Seemed to be about 25 30 years old. "I appreciate the help," I told them. With that, they got in the cop car and before rolling away Andy said, "Stop by the Police department of you have any questions or remember anything about these two Wolves. We'll do the best we can" he assured. With that, they drove away.

It left the three of us alone since everybody had been gone before the police left us. We sat there a while, dumbfounded about what happened. Shakey was kidnapped. Hply fuck. We continued to sit until I broke the silence.

"Janice we should go home," I said. She nodded and got up.

Kate spoke up and said, " I want to spend the night at your place Humohrey. I know Shakey is a really good friend of yours and I don't want you to be alone through this. Same with you Janice, even though I don't really know him, I want to help as much I can," Kate said sternly.

Janice and I looked at each other before smiling back at her. We walked to me car and hopped in. Then I fired up the engine and we started to drive away. Down the dark and winding road to home.

_The stars align, and peace is made. The light the stars shine glows white, leading the sailor home. The night sky is as dark as a crow, which croaks a deathly croak, one as to misguide you into the binds of hell. Need not your fear, just your judgement to know whether you need be bold. The Stars guide your soul, your mind guides your body. The moon guides others, whether it be to their doom or their sucess. The Milky Way steals your friends, not giving them back unless you find courage to save them. Life is a risk, but without risk life is a waste._

**Thats it for this chapter guys! I hope you liked the little plot twist. I doubt any of you saw it coming! Well, maybe you did. Anyway thanks for all the support I really appreciate it! I decided to write a little something at the end. Kind of like a calming meditative reflectoon. I think I'll start doing those more, trying to make it relate to the chapter though. They have a special name for them, feel free to say what it is In the response section. (Btw I'm talking about the italicized paragraph at the end, which I did write!). So with out furthwe a due Id like to thank**

**LillyandMe**

**AO KATE AND HUMPHREY**

**Datwolfguy **

**MadGhost57**

**Gunnersam**

**and Xxthe dark shadowxX**

**You guys should really check out each other' stuff too. Some of you guys have written some amazing stuff including the people listed above! Thanks again and feel free to leave a review if you would like to suggest something or just leave feedback or anything else! Thanks again see you soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

Normal POV

The three wolves pulled up to their destination and noticed a black bmw in the driveway, which meant Humphrey and Janice's older brother David was home.

"Ah fuck" Humphrey whispered, obviously upset that there was probably a good chances David was drunk. "Hey guys, go around into the backyard through the side gate I'll set up a tent and grab a heater and some blankets." Humphrey said.

The two girls nodded their heads and Humphrey waited in the car until they went through the side gate, and then he shut off the engine and stepped out of the car. Loud music entered his ears. He checked his watch, it read 1:00 AM.

Humphrey POV

I opened the front door and saw my brother passed out with beer cans all over the place. I shut off the radio he was playing the music from and went into my garage to grab the tent. I found it pretty quickly and quietly carried it through the house and outside.

"Hey guys it'll only be a few minutes. Janice can you bring Kate inside to change and see if you have anything that'll fit her?"

"Sure Humphrey. Let's go Kate," Janice replied.

"Be quiet because David is sleeping, we don't want him to wake up." I said.

Again they nodded and walked off into the house. I began assembling the tent, which only took a few minutes after driving the spikes into the grass. I quickly slipped the poles through the loops in the fabric and pitched it up. It was definetly big enough to fit three people. I stepped inside the tent afterwards to make sure it wasn't ripped anywhere. Fortunately it wasn't. So I went into the house to grab a large inflatable mattress and some pillows and blankets and the heater.

Kate POV

Janice led me to her room through a side door to her house. She said that way we don't see David. She opened her door quietly and we stepped in. There was a lot of yellow colored pillows for some reason. She had a nice sized bed with a yellow blanket, and some white furniture. The colors made me sick, but I didn't complain. She led me to her walk in closet, and helped me into some PJ's and she did the same. When we were done, we snuck out of the house and back outside. I was suprised to see the tent up already, and Humphrey walking out with a large matress inflator.

"This might be a little loud," Humphrey said, "It broke a while ago and now it's making excess noise,"

"That's ok, all the doors to your house are closed, I think," I informed him.

"Ok" was the response.

In a few minutes, the whole floor of the tent was covered in a large mattress. Janice and I stepped in while Humphrey ran inside to get pillows and blankets. He returned soon and Threw a ton of stuff into the tent. Janice and I were caught in a huge jumble of pillows and blankets. All three of us giggled a bit, but we're serious again in a few moments.

"Let me grab the heater or else we might freeze," Humphrey teased.

"OK make it quick because I'm already freezing my ass of," I said.

"Oh don't loose that," Janice popped up, "You two will need that later!" She started laughing. Humphrey rolled his eyes and I blushed.

"Let me go with you Humphrey," I said.

"No, I think David is waking up you two stay here," Humphrey said sternly. This was like, the tenth time Humphrey Left me tonight, I thought.

With that Humphrey left and Janice and I were alone again.

Humphrey POV.

As I entered the house I heard a loud, "Heyy!"

I looked over and was a bit frightened when I saw David looking at me. His black eyes trapping mine. I calmed down and asked," Do you need anything?"

"Yeah turn on the music you little fuck!" David said.

"Alright I'll turn it back on," I said, walking over to the radio. I turned down the volume and flipped it on and began to walk away.

"Louder you piece of *hick* shit LOUDER!" David nearly yelled. He was still on the floor with a blanket, and he was still looking at me. I turned around, "David its 1:30 in the morning people are sleeping!" I said.

"I-Don't-Give-a-fu*hick*uck," He said.

"I'm sorry dude maybe in a few hours get some sleep," I said.

This angered him. He got up and walked over to the radio and cranked it up, but I then unplugged it.

"Whoooo the fuck do you think you are?" he asked, his body swaying back and forth as he was leaning over. I could smell alcohol.

"Just a nobody,"I said.

"That's right, now keep it that way!" he said as he waddled away.

I was just glad this was over with. I headed into the garage and grabbed the portable heater, and as I did so I heard some loud music again, and David yelling random shit. As I walked into the living room with the heater, I saw the radio was on and David was dancing with a beer bottle in his hand. I swiftly moved past him and unplugged the radio again, and the moved past him back to the backyard door. But there was a loud crash and I heard shattering glass followed my a sharp pain on the back of my head, and some blood started to dribbled into my fur. I turned around and saw David standing there, but the bottle wasn't in his hand anymore, it was shattered at my feet.

"What the Fuck is wrong with you David?" I asked, "I'm just trying to help Janice and Kate get some sleep because Shakey, you remember Shakey? He's gone missing tonight. Some guys took him. So your little sister is going through some rough shit right now, so take your 23 year old ass and put yourself to sleep goddamn it!" I yelled. He looked at me shocked, and I was surprised too because I never retaliated like that before. David was a bit bigger than me, and quite a bit more intimidating, since he was drunk and I grew a bit scared since I didn't know what will happen next. My blood started to boil in my veins, but he merly turned around and walked towards his room.

Janice POV

Kate and I were waiting patiently for Humphrey to get back, and then we heard a crash followed by Humphrey yelling. Kate got scared and said, "What the fuck was that?"

"I don't know but you should wait here," I said. She looked at me a bit angrily and said, "If Shakey was out there would you just wait around to see if he's dead?" Kate asked.

She began to frown and looked apologetic and said, "Oh Janice, I'm so sorry, it slipped my mind that he's...not here"

"Shakey's fine don't worry about him," I snapped.

"Well I'm going to check on Humphrey because that smash didn't sound too good."

"I'll come too then," I said.

He met Humphrey right outside the backyard door.

"Here take this I'lol be right back," he said.

"Humphrey are you okay?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I'm fine baby," Humphrey said with a grin and turned around to go back into the house.

Humphrey POV

I first went into the bathroom to wash the blood off my fur. After that I threw on some all black PJ's and headed back outside.

I opened the tent flap and was welcomed with a hug from Kate.

"Humphrey I heard that smash, what was it?" Kate asked.

I looked at her and said, "David threw a beer bottle and it hit my head. She flipped me around and gazed at my head and said, "Oh Humphrey, you're bleeding!" Kate gasped.

"I know it doesn't hurt though. Let's get some sleep." I said."I'll take care of it in the morning"

"Okay", Kate said smiling.

I threw a blanket over the three of us and scooted up behind Kate.

"Do you mind?" I asked. I saw her shake her head, so I wrapped my fore arms around her waist and scooted up to her, she rested her chin on my chest and said,"Good night everybody!" Janice had already fallen asleep, and we looked at her sympathetically.

"Poor girl" Kate exclaimed.

"I know, she'll get through it though." I said back, and Kate snuggled in closer.

"I know she will." She said, and paused before continueing, "Humphrey?" She asked. "Yes?"

"I love you so much, and don't forget it." Kate said.

It made my heart melt, as I said, "I love you too baby, goodnight"

"Goodnight," She replied, and we both fell asleep.

_Right now, there are so many things we wonder about. There are so many imperfections, so many things we wish never happened. To some, they hope for love, for others, they will never escape it's smooth death grip once they have fallen into its arms. Why must it feel like we waste time with love when at the same time, it feels right. One day people will come to understand that love is another meaning for true happiness. What they will learn is that when their happiness is taken away, love can fix it. When Love is taken away, Happiness leaves with it, and nothing can fill the empty feeling in your heart._

**Well that's another chapter. It wasn't my strongest writing but it will help set up further chapters. It will make sense soon. I've been a bit distracted because my little dog was hit by a car a few days ago, hence a long wait to update. He barely lived. He might be blind and he compound fractured both his front legs. If you are religous, I'd appreciate Your hopeful prayers, if you aren't religious, then your thoughts are just as good. I really hope he'll be okay and not loose his vision, but anyways sorry about that. It just feels like weight off my chest to talk about it as boring as it may be. But stay tuned! I'll be sure to read all your reviews, which are always helpful! Thanks all!**


	13. Chapter 13

*Humphreys Dream* (Not Reality)

I woke up in a large bedroom. Unsure of why because last I remembered it I was in a tent. The bedroom was very large, and I was almost positive I was in a castle. I lay on a large pink bed with white pillows, and I soon noticed everything in the room was either white or pink. I heard a faint sound of music, playing an almost romantic music. What the fuck is going on? I rolled over to my other side and saw Kate there, looking into my eyes, she has her eyes narrowed and an expression of one drowned in desire.

"Oh hey Kate!...Where are we?" I looked around us again. She she gave a slight sigh and looked dreamily into my eyes. I felt a bit awkward. Then I noticed something on my lower area. I looked at Kate, and she was now looking at my crotch with one of her hands on it! I didn't even notice we were both in the nude.

'Fuck!' I thought, What do I do?' I decided to let her continue as she began stroking my anthro cock and her dreamy look became lustful.

"Humphrey..." She trailed off. It was the first thing she had said, "It's beautiful" She continued as she began wacking me off.

Instead of being embarrassed, I tutned my head slightly away from her and smiled, keeping my eyes on her. I then rolled on top of her and grabbed her breasts, which were perfectly round with a slight tan. She began to giggle, well _we _began to giggle.

"Kate if you want to fuck, I will fuck you like a rag doll!"

"Oooooo I like the sound of that," she smirked.

I lowered myself and began sucking on her tits. Sucking on one and rubbing the other with my hand. I continued this for a good while, and began lowering myself, lightly kissing her everywhere. She looked at me with the most innocent look, holding back her moans of satisfaction. She bit her lip and put a finger to her lips. I went back up and threw my tongue in her mouth, as we made out lovingly, tasting each other. She opened her mouth wide as we were kissing and I could see her saliva dripping from the roof of her mouth as she leaned forward and place my muzzle in her mouth, soaking it completely. I smelt her hot breath and decided to shove my tongue down her throat, getting an amazing taste of Kate drool.

I then pulled my muzzle out of her mouth, and it dropped on her saliva. I was a bit embarrassed because that was pretty nasty, but it felt good and her breath running threw my nose felt amazing. I proceeded to lick down to her inner things, her pussy in plain view, and I gave it a taste test, and it tasted amazing, she slipped a slight moan.

"Humphrey don't stop!" She said.

"Aww, but it's no fun if I don't tease a bit," I said back, as I continued to lick her inner thighs and touch her camel toe.

"Zero in you fuck!" She nearly screamed.

So I did, and she gasped and then moaned. I noticed something blocking my tongue from slipping in. It was her hymen. 'Kate's a virgin?' I thought happily. I then said to her, "Kate get ready." She remained on her back with her legs spread open, and I crawled up to her and kissed her on the lips. I took my 10 inch dick and lined it up. Leaving no room to miss her Love cavern, which was now pouring!

"Himphrey fuck me hard don't go slow! My insides are burning!" She yelled, and I immediately thrust in. She whimpered a bit as her hymen tore open, giving me full acess to her fuck hole, which warmly greeted my cock as it went in and slammed her cervix. She gasped and screamEd, "Dont stop!" I looked at her surprised because usually it hurts like a bitch when your hymen rips, but I listened, and began thrusting as fast as I could, and I noticed it was the same pace as the orchestral music in the background. I can't explain how amazing her warm, soft, and soaked cavern felt on my dick. It milked it perfectly, and she was swueezing so hard if she wasn't having an orgasm every few minutes I wouldn't be able to thrust in or out. She had soaked my thighs with her love juice because I kept constantly hitting her g spot. I told her I was close, and without consent, I began fucking her ass. She screamed in pain but I kept fucking. Her pussy juice was in her ass and on my dick so we were well lubricated. I came in her ass, and before I pulled out, my cum, mixed with some pussy juice sprayed out her ass and onto my thighs! "Oh Fuck Kate!" I screamed. She came all over me, soaking my chest with her fucking well water. I immediately pulled out and beHan fingering her ass while licking her pussy. I rubbed her clit with my other hand, and since I have a wolve's tongue, I literally licked her g spot, begging to taste her hot cum. Kate was gasping, moaning, screaming, and taking deep breaths as I did this.

"Oh fuck Humphreeeeyy! I'm gunna cuuuum!" Right as she squealed that she literally burst juices into my mouth, and I tipped her hips up and began chugging her fluids as to not loose any.

"Save some for me!" Kate said as she finished her orgasm. I took a mouthful and went up to her. She opened her mouth and I pressed my lips against hers and spilled her contents from her pussy into her mouths. I watched her Adams apple go down as she swallowed it.

"MMMM So warm and slippery. It tastes like sweet vanilla honey!" She said.

"Yeah but my cum tastes better!" I said as she looked at me with her mouth still open, I took advantage of the situation and shoved my cock all the way down her throat and kept it there. I could feel her warm breath soothing my penis, and she gagged at first, but then a slight grin formed on her face. I then pulled out and a loud 'slosh!' Her heard as her abundant saliva coated my dick and her throat. I kept fucking her, and she kept breathing in my dick, her hot moist maw lubricating my dick as her tongue lapped up my pre cum. I began fucking her throat like I fucked her pussy, to the beat of the orchestral music. Without warning, I pulled out a bit so the tip of my head was in her muzzle. She locked her lips around my cock and sucked, and a loud 'slurp!' Was heard and I released into her mouth. She moaned loudly, obviously enjoying the taste of my cum.

"MMM humphrey your cum is even better than my pussy juice," she smiled. "My God Humohrey. Youre an omega but I loved your dominance over me. You stretched out each of my caverns and it feels great!" Kate said sighing a bit.

"Kate your are such a good lay. Each of your three fuck holes are amazing. You would make any man fly out of this world in one quick fuck!"

Kate blushed and said, " Well you are the only lucky man I'll ever want in my glory holes." Kate teased as she easily slipped two fingers in her cunt and then back out. Licking one, and letting me lick off the other. God her pussy tastes incredible!

"I love you!" We both said at the same time. We both blushed at the coincidence. Then I noticed Kate starting to disappear into the sheets! "Kate where are you going!" I screamed, Becoming scared. She just smiled and said, "I'll see you later, thanks for fucking me so nicely!" I screamed, "No Kate! What the hell?! No!"

*End of Humphreys Dream* (back to reality)

I sat up and whispered, "Shit. Kate!" I looked over and saw her soundly sleeping. I was a bit disappointed to find out that was all just a dream. But it ft so real. I heard a stir snd a giggle, and saw Janice move a bit. I felt something wet in my boxers and felt my dick. It was soaked and fully erect. I looked over at Kate and then Janice. I saw Janice move again and heard another very faint giggle. She was out of her sleeping bag and she was nude! I quickly looked away. But peeked back at her. Getting a glimpse of her pussy. I saw it was dripping wet and there was white stuff stippling out of her ass. Wait...Ooohhh Fuck!

_Sitting alone, the night skies cover the winter Moon, snow is on the ground, in a forest, with lush green trees. A figure amist in the shadows, in a circle in the trees. The is no sound, just the scent of nature, and the moon peering through the clouds. The figure is alone. It is a symbol. It means something. What could the figure be? It stands still and peaceful. It looks beautiful, like nothing could top its perfection. But it has a word enscribed on it, but it is currently illegible. Another creature appears. This one is moving around. It is alive. It nears the still figure and looks at it. Then the peaceful symbol turns into a huge hideous and horrifying beast, showing its real side;its inner self, and devours the creature, which meets its fate alone in the belly of the beast. What could this symbol possibly be? It is so still and peaceful, but captures and kills with the force of a million bears. Snow brhins to fall. This symbol turns around. It is a shape with a word in the middle, the shape is more easily distinguishable as the snow falls upon it. It is a heart, and the word in the middle of it is probably the most terrifying word ever created. The word is Love._

**Hey guys! That's another chapter! I hope you liked it as it was just a lemon. I will continue the story next chapter. Just trying to get you all pumped for it cause it should be great! I'd like to thank you all so much for reading as this story has over 3.5 k views already! I hope you all like it so far and keep up the support with reviews and Pm's if yoy'd like. I don't want to feel separated from my viewers! Anyway I'd like to thank**

**Troy Grooms**

**AO Kate and Humphrey**

**gunnersam**

**unkleenkia**

**Ghost 1998**

**and everyone else for extra support! You guys mean a ton to my writing and your reviews really keep me going! Keep up the amazing support!**


	14. Chapter 14

Janice POV

Same time as Humphreys dream (this IS reality)

The lights were out in the tent, and Kate and Humphrey were sleeping, but I was still up. I couldn't go to bed because I was soo horny. I tried managing it with my paw but it did nothing. I needed something in me bad. I looked over to Hunphrey who was sleeping. I'd thought of having sex with him before...but I wasn't really being serious with myself. But he's the only guy around.

I got up quietly and climbed over Kate, being careful not to touch her. Then I was at Humphreys feet. And there was quite a gap between Humphrey and Kate. But I wasted no time and slid his pants down, showing his dick. It was pretty big, about nine or ten inches (but who doesn't have a big dick in a fan fic ㈶1). I started having second thoughts, because if he saw me naked and pretty much on top of him, that wouldn't look too good in his perspective. But my vagina began throbbing and leaking, and my hips bucked, and that was all I could take. I decided to get him hard and go through with it. I crouch and and hovered my open mouth over his dick and breathed on it before engulfing it. Bobbing my head up and down, and pretty soon he was really hard.

I squatted over him, and he was still laying on his Back, and I proceeded to drop my hips over his dick until i couldn't see his penis anymore and felt it slide right in with hardly any resistance. I went all the way down until my hips were on his. I stayed squatted for a bit and then began going in a circular motion around his waist, feeling his dick hit my walls all over. After that, I went wild, forgetting he was sleeping. I began going up and down as fast as I could, and then I held in a moan as I soaked his thyes with my girl cum. I didn't want to leave a mess though, so I opened my mouth wide, and took his dick into my gullet, and once it was all the way in and my mouth was pressed to his balls, I stuck out my tongue and began to lick up all my juices, which I thought tasted pretty good. I nearly gagefed when he came in my throat, forgetting not to keep his member down there too long or I'd gag. So I lifted my head up, and felt my throat walls squeezing his cock as it slid out, and drool was coating it, and it dropped all over the place. I thought it was a good opportunity for anal. So I assumed my squatting position since he was still on his back. I put a finger in my mouth and coated it with saliva and then stuck my finger into my ass. I felt the saliva coat my home, and I looked at humphrey's dick, which was still coated in droo, and forced my hips down. Holding in a moan as I felt his dick push into me. I gripped it firmly in my anal canal, and began once again bobbing up and down on his dick. Humphrey made no Movements, but a small smile crept onto his face as he came in my ass. I knew he was still sleeping, so I wasn't worried, but I was disappointed he didn't last longer. Oh well. I got off him and as I pulled off I could hear a "schlick" sound as his cum poured out of my ass, and I quickly licked up, and then dried his dick on my fur. I put it back away in his boxers and pulled his pants up before crawling over Kate again. As I lay down, still naked, I faced away from Humphrey and I heard him stir. He woke up and said, "Shit. Kate!"

I tried holding in my giggles but couldn't and let some slip out. I thought it was funny because I was pretty sure Humphrey thought Kate was fucking him in his dream. Little did I know that I was in fact right.

Next morning, Kate POV

I woke up, and turned to my side, seeing Humphrey had gotten up already, but Janice was still asleep. I got out of the tent and went inside Humphreys' house. I ran into him in the hall way and hugged him and said good morning.

"How's my angel doing today?" He asked.

"Pretty good," I replied and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey I was thinking we stop my the police station today. You know 'cause of Shakey..." Humphrey trailed off as he reminded himself what happened the night before.

"Sure, I'd love too. Uhh, where's David?" I asked.

"He went to work thank god. I woke up early to clean his mess and my head," he said to me.

"Aww how's your head today?" I asked him.

"It's ok, doesn't hurt at all, actually."

"You know you scared the shit out of me when you spoke back to him and pissed him off last night. But I've got a nice strong boyfriend huh?" I teased.

"Strongest in the world," he said sarcastically, and flexed his arms.

"So when do you want to go to the department?" I asked.

"I was thinking now, just to get it out of the way." Humphrey smiled.

"Ok, Ill give my parents a call and tell them what happened and everything, then we'll grab Janice and go."

"Sounds good!" He said.

Time skip, three hours.

Normal POV

After getting ready, eating some food, and getting sidetracked with some television, the three wolves got into Humphrey's car and took off to the polive station. It only took fifteen minutes to get there, and they walked through the department's doors at around 12:35.

Humphrey POV

We walked into the department, and saw only staff members there. We walked over to the front desk and told them which case we came in for. The she wolf behind the counter said to walk down the hall and go into the third door on the left, and so we did.

I pushed the door open, and saw a short brown wolf sitting behind a desk.

"Come in," he said in a tired-sounding voice.

I let Kate and Janice wall in and I then followed them, and sat down.

"The names Brian," He said as he shook each of our hands.

"From what I've heard, your here for a kidnapping yes?" He asked.

We all nodded. There was a pause, and then Kate asked,"I know it's only been a day, but have you found anything yet?"

He looked into her eyes and said very matter-of-factly, "Oh yeah, we know where he is and we know he's not dead."

That caught us a bit off guard because of the way he said it.

I grew eager and asked, "Did you get him yet? How'd yourself find him so quick?"

"Whoa one question at a time," he chuckled. "We didn't managed to get him out, but your friend in there is no dummy. He managed to grab some glow sticks or something that must've been in the back of the guy's SUV. Anyways, when they came to their destination, and the ballets left him in the car, he managed to open the truck and rip the glow sticks open and spell 'SOS.' So we were flying over in a search helicopter and saw it and flew over. We couldn't see too well, but we saw a mangled body movin around in the trunk. So the next day we sent a silent drone over and monitored activity. Anyway, the guys came back in the daylight so they didn't see the glow stick liquid and they brought him into a large cabin in the woods. That was when we were able to use the drone to verify it was Shaky."

"That's pretty cool!" Janice said.

"Yeah, but how did they not see the drone?" Kate asked.

"We flew it over there at night and landed it on the roof of the cabin and positioned it towards the car. Nothing crazy," Brian said.

"Wow, thanks a lot Brian. When do you think you can get him out?" I asked.

"Well, that's the thing." Brian said, "We really can't. Those guys have hidden artillery and crazy high class weaponry. They could put up a fight with the fuckin army!"

Mi began getting nervous, and I could tell Janice was too.

"H-How are we gunna get him out then?" Janice asked. Brian smiled.

"Well that's why I'm glad you guys are here. You see, they use that cabin to hold some big ass parties that college and high schoolers go to. And since you guys are in high school, we could just train you guys so you can go on a series of missions to get him out!" He said smiling.

"You're joking right?" I asked chuckling a bit.

"Nope, dead serious" he said. "As a matter of fact, we can start your training today!"

"Wait, wait, wait." Kate said. "We're in school still."

"Yeah, the CIA and I are good friends. I looked up you guys files and saw that after this mission, you guys are perfect material for the CIA and secret missions for the U.S. government. You just need to get a group of your friends to build up a tactics squad.!"

"What about our parents?" Kate asked.

"We can figure that out later. You'll probably fake your deaths or something, the world can't know you exist if you want to do other kinds of missions. But like I said we'll figure it out later. And maybe you shouldn't start your training today. Just occurred to me that it's best to start when the whole group is here." Brian concluded. "So are you guys in?"

I looked at Kate and Janice, who looked back at me.

"There's no other way?" I asked.

"Sorry bud," Brian said, not looking too apologetic.

"Well I'm in" Janice said, and Kate and I agreed to it shortly after.

"Do you guys have a good idea who else will be on your team?"

"Yup, we'll add Lilly, Garth, and my friends Mooch, Salty, Nathan, and Johnny if they're down."

Kate and Janice nodded in agreement.

"Well you guys look like you're set on getting your friend back, so let's get started. I'll call in your drill sergeant now. He's X Navy Seal and combat veteran, worked for the Secret Services and the whole Schpeal."

"Ok" we all said.

Brian pressed a button on his desk and spoke into the microphone, "Satearious, report to wing 413 please."

Nearly a minute later, the door burst open and we all jumped in our seats as a large black wolf with scars and muscles everywhere on his body. He then looked at us, then at Brian. "You called me sir" He said in a deep, unamused tone.

_One day ends, the next one starts. Unknown be the date, just the knowledge that you are still present in existence. The bunker shakes, dirt flies outside. You lay awake now, and spring up. You look out the window and see fire. Fire. It Defies the laws of physics. It has no mass, it just is there. It kills just like a gun, but it was made by nature. Your situation dawns on you. It is the start of a different day. The face of something new. The day warfare starts._

**Well guys that's another chapter! Sorry it took so long, I was studying for finals, but I'm done with that now. I hope you all liked this chapter, but don't worry, there will still be romance, just wait. I'd like to thank all of you who read and review this story! It means so much! I would like to especially thank**

**gunnersam**

**AO KATE AND HUMPHREY**

**uncleankia**

**Wolf Guardian of Darkness**

**troygrooms**

**ghost1998**

**and all of the other people who have helped me out, and you know who you are!**

**Feel free to review this chapter and PM me about anything on your mind. Thanks Again, stay awesome!**


	15. Chapter 15

Lilly's POV

The lights were out, Garth was still laying next to me in my bed, naked. I was too. I smiled a bit, but softly gasped as I saw some light peering under the door to the hallway.

"Shit" I said to myself. Was the hallway light on because we forgot to shut it off last night, or are my parents home.

_"_Garth!" I whispered, "Wake up!"

He stirred a bit, then shifted over and opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw me.

"Morning Lilly!" He said quite loudly. "How are you to-"

"SSSHHH! Shut the fuck up!" I interrupted.

He looked at me a bit angrily and confused, wondering what he did wrong, and still in a fairly loud tone he asked, "Lilly what the h-"

This time a noise in the hallway, combined with my feared expression probably allowed him to piece two and two together.

"Oh fuck" he said, just as my door opened.

Normal POV

Eve walked through the halls of her home. She heard a voice in Lilly's room. It sounded like a man's voice! She rushed to her door and opened it.

"Lilly are you okay!" She said as she stepped through, sounding a bit worried. Then she gasped.

"Who the fuck are you!" Eve screamed.

"Mom calm down its ok!" Lilly said as she covered her breasts with her blanket. More footsteps were heard from the hall as Winston popped his head in the room.

"Eve is everything alright?" He asked, then looked over and saw Lilly and Garth in the bed. His expression changed to one of unamusement and disappointment as he said, "Never fucking mind" as he turned around and walked away and proceeded to mumble, "This world never ceases to start a day with the worst fucking scenarios."

"Get out!" Eve yelled at Garth with anger. Gerth, scared and embarrassed tried to run for his boxers but tripped. He managed to throw them on and grab his clothes as he looked for a way out of the house. Eve was blocking the doorway, so he looked at the window, and threw it open as he jumped out and ran.

Winston was sitting in the living room, and saw Garth running across his lawn half naked and said to himself. "The neighbors are gunna fucking love shit like that." He reached for his phone and took a picture of Garth struggling to get his pants on. He then proceeded to upload the picture to the neighborhood blog with the caption,"It's hard to live my daughter when she brings home man whores". He got 50 likes in a few minutes.

"That should go viral" he said smiling at himself.

Meanwhile in Lilly's room, Eve continued freaking out. Pacing around Lilly's room and yelling random shit.

"Who the fuck was that?" Eve asked.

"My boyfriend. Mom calm down!" Lilly said angrily.

"Those are the boys who get a quck lay and then dump their bitch!" Eve screamed.

Lilly began to get upset and pulled her blanket up to her chin.

"Garth would never!"

"Oh yeah? I wouldn't be surprised if he's just hiding in the closet and in a few years comes out as gay. Become a fucking man-whore!"

"Mom stop!" Lilly screamed.

"Was it that time for you? Are you gunna get pregnant now? I hope your happy 'cause one, he's gunna leave you hanging if you have a baby and two, giving birth is gunna hurt a lot fucking more than getting your cherry popped you dumbass!"

That was all Lilly could take. She ran out of the house, after putting some clothes on Ofcoarse, and went to catchup to Garth.

She found him around the corner looking lost. Lilly was crying at this point. Garth saw her and embraced her.

"Lilly I can understand if you don't want to see me anymore." Garth said.

Lilly looked down, and then said, "Garth, I love you, and I won't leave you as long as you don't leave me.

"Lilly you know I'll be with you as long as you want me around. What ever makes you happy I'll do it."

Lilly looked up at Garth and said, "You'll really do anything to make me happy?"

"With out thinking twice about it," Garth said with a small smile. Lilly hesitated.

"Then run away with me Garth."

"What?" He asked, making sure he had heard her correctly.

"Let's leave, grab your car and we won't come back."

"Lilly, where will we go? Neither of us will qualify for a good job," Garth looked worried.

"Let's just play it by ear. First, we gotta get your car back" Lilly said.

Garth POV

I've got a ton of shit going through my head right now, but we gotta get my car before we do anything. We snuck to Lilly's house, I was wearing my dressy clothes from the night before, and my car keys are still in the pockets lucky for us. Lolly his around the corner while I ran to my car, turned it on, and started heading the opposite direction from Lilly. I circled around her neighborhood, and then picked her up where she hid in case her parents went looking for her. Then she hopped into the front seat and we took off.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking at the clock on the dash board, which read 1:00 pm.

"Go to the county sheriff's department." Lilly said.

I pulled over to the side of the road and looked at her a bit confused.

"You can't get your parents arrested for catching us in bed," I said.

"It's not for that" Lilly said quietly.

I grew nervous. "You're not gunna turn me in for rape are you?"

"No no no no no!" Lilly said quickly.

I paused. "Then what are we going there for?"

"Janice's boyfriend was kidnapped," I said. He didn't say anything so I continued, "He's stuck at some cabin in the woods and Humphrey asked if we could help. I got a call from him as you were driving around to pick me up. Kate, Lilly, and Hunohrey are already there. He said we'll get more explanation on what's going down when we get there."

"Wow that sucks. Who's missing?"

"Shakey,"

Garth paused again, "yeah...I don't recocnize the name, but I'll help out if you want me to. Let's go!"

With that, the two lovers rushed to the police station, not fully aware of what awaited for them.

_The lovers' dilemma dawned its face. The classic Romeo and Juliet case. The two wished to be together, but the world wished them apart. Death is foreshadowed by the ark-angel of hell. Lucifer hides in the shadows, his minions with him, willing do carry his wishes on their backs, collecting more and more followers as they find more and more victims. These lovers are unaware of the tragic collapse of their arms, that bind the two together in a tight embrace. However, not even the strongest arms can escape those of Lucifer. The lovers realize when it is far too late that they should have fought with their hearts, for that is stronger than their arms. The lovers fall victim to the snake called Satan, and they are not lovers anymore, but Lucifers minions, chained to his wrists, and pulled where ever he goes._

**I hope you all liked that chapter. I'm happy with the way everything blended together! Please let me know how I'm doing, I love hearing from you guys! I'd also like to thank**

**Datwolfguy **

**A&O Kate and Humphrey**

**Ghost 1998**

**XxthedarkshadowxX**

**Star Scream Prime**

**Lilly and me**

**and all you others out there who pm and review. Even those of you who read this story. All of this is highly appreciated! I'd like to proudly let you all know this story has over 4,750 views because of all you! Thank you all so much for your continued support. And just so you all know, the usernames I lost at the end of each chapter are users who really go out of their way to show their support, however, there are many more users who do the same, and I try to let each user have recognition a few at a time so you viewers aren't drowned with user names at the end of each chapter! Hahahahahahaha. Anyways that's all for now, and once again thank you so much and have a good Christmas time and a good New year for those celebrating!**


End file.
